The Ultimate Guide to Danny Phantom
by The Literary Lord
Summary: A Guide to DP!
1. Intro

******THE ****ULTIMATE GUIDE TO DANNY PHANTOM ****(May contain spoilers)****(READ IT ALL)**

This story is full of information on Danny Phantom, for fanfiction authors, people curious about some of the finer points of the series, or fans! Note: this info is all on CANON DP, so it does not need to apply to an AU story.

**The episode titles in quotes are so you can see the examples for yourself. Also, READ IT ALL! If you don't you might miss important info.**

**********EMERGENCY! ALL the Danny Phantom episodes are being deleted from Youtube! I am counting on you to post new ones. The more good quality DP episodes there are, the faster I will try to update!**

**********If you want me to keep updating my _Phantom in the Bund_ DP/Dance in the Vampire Bund Crossover story, the first story in a multi-crossover series spanning most of my DP crossovers, I need ************Dance in the Vampire Bund volumes 11 available ASAP! I will focus on my other stories less as well until I can get the manga so I can know more about the series (a big part of the reason I have waited so long for some of my other stories).**

**********************I know some of you are ticked off about me not having updated many of my stories. Basically, the idea is that Danny is traveling through dimensions, and that each story focuses on a different universe, Phantom in the Bund being first (though Danny Phantom in Hueco Mundo, Phantom Fairy Tale, and Phantom Spider are not part of part of this series).**


	2. 1: Danny's Powers

******THE ****ULTIMATE GUIDE TO DANNY PHANTOM ****(May contain spoilers)****(READ IT ALL)**

**Danny's Powers**

As a half-ghost, Danny has all the powers of a ghost on the human plane of existence. Danny can turn intangible, invisible, and cancel gravity to fly/float and walk on surfaces humans cannot, such as vertical walls and ceilings as if they were flat surfaces that gravity would hold him against. (Note: ALL DP ghosts can do these things.)

His flight speed as of "Maternal Instincts" is 112 mph, and he has gotten faster since then (The walking on walls and/or uneven surfaces/ hovering are sub-powers of his ability to defy gravity that allows him to fly in the first place).

His intangibility is said to produce a tingly sensation. When he goes intangible, he often turns semi-transparent (but not always, "Frightmare"), but he can still be seen unless he is invisible as well (yes, he can do both at once).

He can turn other people or objects he is touching intangible or invisible as well, even spreading it through a surface without (overly) changing its appearance, and hold it that way for a considerable amount of time ("Maternal Instincts", "Reality Trip").

Danny's intangibility allows him to phase through fire, lasers and ghost rays. ("Parental Bonding", "Shades of Gray", "Teacher of the Year".)

As seen in "Public Enemies", Danny can use his intangibility on only part of himself, allowing him to reach inside his stomach, etc. He can also grab things while intangible, and turn them intangible as well ("Fanning the Flames").

He can turn invisible, allowing light to pass right through him and become invisible to humans (ghosts can sometimes see through invisibility) He can also make only a part of him invisible &/or intangible, as shown in "Mystery Meat".

As seen in "Memory Blank" he can use intangibility to clean himself up and he can turn only his outer layers invisible, causing him to look like a skeleton ("Memory Blank").

As seen throughout the series, if a ghost is more powerful, or can catch another ghost by surprise, they can impose intangibility/invisibility, or lack of it, on it.

He can overshadow another person, allowing him to enter and take over their body, and as the episode "Frightmare" shows, he can also use this to enter dreams if the person is asleep, even taking others with him (Note: Sam said in "Frightmare" that dream overshadowing felt tingly).

When a ghost overshadows someone, unless the ghost is skilled enough to prevent it, the eye color and voice of the host will change to that of the ghost overshadowing them (although they can turn it on and off at will as shown in "Lucky in Love"), and Danny learns to keep the voice of the host in "Eye for an Eye".

As "Fright Knight" and "Micromanagement" show, overshadowing is **NOT** limited to people, but can also be used on **INANIMATE OBJECTS** and animals.

As shown in "Teacher of The Year", he can also use this to enter virtual environments, and is capable of using all his powers in both dreams and artificial realities.

When overshadowing a person, Danny (and other ghosts) can use the three basic ghost powers, and as Danny pounding an overshadowed Kwan into the sidewalk in "Public Enemies" shows, the hosts' durability is increased as well.

As first stated in "Parental Bonding", the host does not have any memories of the time he or she was overshadowed, (Maybe slightly lessened if the person being overshadowed managed to resist) ("Identity Crisis" does not count, because even if Fun Danny seemed aware of what had happened, it was because Hero Danny had overshadowed his human half).

It also can have a power of suggestion effect based off what the ghost said while in the host, like when Dash felt a sudden urge to rub his mom's feet after Danny said he rubbed his mom's feet while in Dash's body, and when he used it to get Sam's parents to allow her to go on a trip with him ("Parental Bonding", "Reality Trip").

He leaves if the person is woken up, either by outside stimuli or a shocking event in the dream, and he was ejected from Doomed when his ghostly looking character that he was perhaps overshadowing was destroyed in the game.

It is also possible to resist being overshadowed by sheer willpower, even to the point of forcing the ghost out entirely, as seen in "Identity Crisis" and "Bitter Reunions".

In "What You Want", Danny found that his ghost ray could force a ghost from a person it is overshadowing (the beam going through the person harmlessly as it does so) (Wulf's claws, as seen in "Public Enemies", can also force a ghost out).

It is harder to overshadow a half-ghost, and logically it would be even **harder **to overshadow a full ghost ("Splitting Images").

In "Parental Bonding", he turned into blue flame to escape from Dora.

He also has telekinesis, which uses his ecto-energy to manipulate objects, (shown at the end of "Boxed Up Fury",) and teleportation, ("What You Want", "Reality Trip").

Danny has the ability to generate and manipulate ecto-energy. The most basic form of this ability is the ghost ray. First used in "What You Want", it is a beam of ectoplasmic energy in various colors, most commonly green.

The more luminous the ghost ray, the greater power it seems to contain, as seen "My Brother's Keeper", when Danny fought Bertrand and pushed a lot of power into it and it turned green-white, and in "Reign Storm", when Danny uses the Ecto-Skeleton and had his power increased it was a very luminous blue.

There are 5 colors of ghost rays in canon, green, blue, pink, violet and red (from lowest base power to highest). Although green ones can be very powerful, as Dan in TUE and Danny in "Kindred Spirits" show, red beams seem to have the most energy to start, as Pariah knocked out both Vlad and Danny with one red beam, and they were the only color he used. Ghost rays have reflective properties, as we see in "The Fenton Menace".

Danny can fire a very powerful and large ghost ray (as in, a diameter greater than his height), as seen in "Kindred Spirits", as it destroyed the clone he was fighting and did major damage to the mini-golf course he was fighting at.

Ghost rays can also take a shape in-between a ray and a sphere as a sort of quick burst ("My Brother's Keeper"). Danny can also create ball or disc shaped attacks ("Fright Before Christmas", "Reality Trip"), the former being able to be quite big (and presumably destructive). He can also release it in a crescent shaped form ("Frightmare").

Normally ghost rays are fired from the hands, but in "Memory Blank", Danny showed that they could be fired from "unconventional" locations. Some ghosts also fire them from their eyes ("Fright Knight" and "Maternal Instincts"), and Dani fired them from her feet in "D-Stabilized", and Danny will likely be able to do both at some point in the future.

Ghost rays can have melting properties, which is seen when Danny uses one to melt Dash's shoes when human ("Reign Storm").

Then there is the ghost stinger, which is a pseudo-electric attack, Vlad used it on Danny in "Million Dollar Ghost" and Dan on Danny in TUE, and both times it drained his power. Danny used this on Valerie by accident in "Flirting With Disaster" when she electrocuted him with her board, and in "Public Enemies" to defend Wulf.

His hands (or other locations) glow green when he channels ecto-energy to them, and he can contain the energy to his fists to increase the strength of his physical blows.

He can also shape the energy into a shield that can either be square, a dome, or a sphere, which can block ghost rays and physical attacks.

When he was attacked by Lydia's tattoos is "Control Freaks", he

In "Lucky in Love", he channeled his power through his feet, allowing him to slide across the grass.

As Vlad can do this, and Danny can form shields, Danny most likely can also shape ecto-energy into solid objects besides shields, possible objects seen include a giant flyswatter ("Million Dollar Ghost"), a sword, the giant bubble Vlad used to trap Danny in 'Infinite Realms", and a pen in PP, and as we see in "Million Dollar Ghost", it is possible to telekinetically control them. (Think of them as similar to a Green Lantern's constructs). As seen in "Forever Phantom", he can also fire a beam that creates a shield farther away.

In "Control Freaks", when assaulted by Lydia's tattoos, he built up energy, increasing his aura and turning it bright green, and seemed to force the shield he had created outward, repelling his enemies.

In both "Urban Jungle" and "Micromanagement", he used his ecto-energy as a light source, and in "Double Cross My Heart"; he uses ecto-energy to create a bright flash to disorient the GIW.

He has the ability to duplicate, but the first time he manages to successfully do it is in "Torrent of Terror", and it did not last long. "Maternal Instincts" and "Identity Crisis" are both examples of failed attempts. In TUE and "Beauty Marked", Dan and Danny (respectively) both split in two around an attack and reformed around it.

As Vlad shows in "Million Dollar Ghost" and "D-Stabilized" (he has more experience with the power), duplicates can be reabsorbed after creation, and the duplicates of a half ghost have human forms as well.

In "Eye for an Eye", we see that duplicates can be overshadowed, and that creating too many duplicates at one time can significantly weaken the original, and that with enough power and experience, it is possible to create hundreds of shadowy duplicates.

Duplicates are aware to some level, being able to speak and act on their own, but are completely obedient to the original. As seen in "Reign Storm", the original can be completely unaware that the duplicate has been destroyed.

One of his more flexible abilities is his ice powers. He constantly generates cryokinetic power. A small amount of it is released whenever he senses a ghost nearby, causing a pale blue mist to come out of his mouth and a chill to run down his spine, forming his ghost sense. It cannot currently sense half-ghosts, but if Dan is any indication, he will be able to in the future.

When he first gets his ice powers in "Urban Jungle", he has trouble controlling them, but after training from Frostbite in the same episode, he learns to control it.

He learns how to shoot icy blue beams that freeze when they hit out of his hands and eyes, shoot icicles out of his hands, and generate objects made out of ice in various forms, from a small crystal to a sword to a statue. He can also alter these objects after their creation. In "Boxed Up Fury", he creates an ice shield to protect himself from a fire attack

When he uses his ice powers, his ghostly glow often turns the same icy blue, and his eyes glow often like that as well ("Frightmare", "Urban Jungle"). He can radiate the cold out from him, chilling the surrounding area, release it in a crescent shaped blast, or throw snowballs that create a cryokinetic burst when they hit, freezing the target, like what he used to defeat Undergrowth and when he fought Vlad in space at the start of PP (though for the first example, he had charged the snowball with ecto-energy beforehand, so after Undergrowth had regenerated, a massive amounts of cryokinetic energy blew the plant ghost up).

He has an attack unique to him and Dan (and perhaps one day Dani), his most powerful ability, his Ghostly Wail, an extremely powerful attack consisting of visible green waves of ecto-sonic energy coming from his mouth. This is accompanied by a ghostly moaning sound. It is so powerful, the sound can penetrate a ghost shield and overload it and cause glass to shatter. The attack can do great damage, causing trucks to fly down the street, and even causing earthquake like tremors when Dan used it at full power.

It causes great pain to ghosts, but until PP, Danny was drained after using the Wail, transforming back to human form after use, causing it to be a last resort, although he got progressively better with it as time went on ("King Tuck", "The Fright Before Christmas"). However, Danny rarely uses his full power in a fight, as he doesn't want to do any more damage than he has to, and because he usually doesn't want to destroy his foes.

(As he got the Ghostly Wail 10 years before Dan did (TUE), I believe that although the fusion of Danny and Vlad's ghost halves that created Dan gave him a tremendous power boost, it made him weaker than Danny in the long run, and that Danny will eventually be **MORE POWERFUL THAN DAN**, and be able to create his own ghost portals, turn into green mist, and do **ANYTHING ELSE** we saw Dan do in TUE, like fuse an object intangible inside a person).

(This is so long because of Danny's many powers **and** the use of example episodes for people who have doubts. Check out the summary section for a more compact list)

**The episode titles in quotes are so you can see the examples for yourself. Also, READ IT ALL! If you don't you might miss important info.**

**********EMERGENCY! ALL the Danny Phantom episodes are being deleted from Youtube! I am counting on you to post new ones. The more good quality DP episodes there are, the faster I will try to update!**

**********If you want me to keep updating my _Phantom in the Bund_ DP/Dance in the Vampire Bund Crossover story, the first story in a multi-crossover series spanning most of my DP crossovers, I need ************Dance in the Vampire Bund volumes 11 available ASAP! I will focus on my other stories less as well until I can get the manga so I can know more about the series (a big part of the reason I have waited so long for some of my other stories).**

**********************I know some of you are ticked off about me not having updated many of my stories. Basically, the idea is that Danny is traveling through dimensions, and that each story focuses on a different universe, Phantom in the Bund being first (though Danny Phantom in Hueco Mundo, Phantom Fairy Tale, and Phantom Spider are not part of part of this series).**


	3. 2: Danny's Physiology

******THE ****ULTIMATE GUIDE TO DANNY PHANTOM ****(May contain spoilers)****(READ IT ALL)**

**Danny's Physiology **

When he turns into his ghost form, he has LIGHT TAN skin, (actually darker than his human form) a ghostly echo to his voice, white hair, glowing neon green eyes and a sharp white ghostly glow around him. His jumpsuit is black with white gloves, boots, and a white belt and collar.

From the 1st episode of the second season on, he also has his signature white "DP" symbol on his chest. His HAZMAT jumpsuit is a part of his form, and can regenerate, as seen in TUE. Even if his jumpsuit were damaged, transforming to human again and back to ghost would fix it, like we see in PP.

As seen in "King Tuck" and PP, his ghost form has underwear underneath the Hazmat, presumably the same undies his human half was wearing.

Other examples of how it is tied to his form include the fact that he regained it along with his ghost powers in PP, and that Dani has a albeit altered version of it, and that a couple of the clones from "Kindred Spirits" have it, as Vlad wouldn't have given it to them otherwise, and how the outfits melted along with the clones.

Another supporting example of how the ghostly outfit of a halfa is a part of their form how the alternate Jack had a similar outfit to Plasmius in "Masters of All Time".

When transforming between his human form and ghost form, Danny summons a light blue tinted white ring, normally around his waist like a hula-hoop. This ring then splits and moves over him, usually up from toward his head and down toward his feet. It can move in other ways, such as splitting into smaller rings that move over his arms and legs, or as "Mystery Meat" and "Fanning The Flames" show, one ring can start at one hand and move over the body to the other.

As seen in some episodes, like "Identity Crisis" and "Forever Phantom," he can be in a slightly different pose after transforming.

It can also be formed vertically around his middle instead of horizontally, and move out in a similar way that it normally does ("Public Enemies"). In "Control Freaks" he jumps headfirst off a truck and the ring starts at his head and moves to his feet.

As seen in "Flirting with Disaster" and "Million Dollar Ghost", Danny can stop the transformation from proceeding if the ring is already summoned, and that it is possible to make the rings go the other way mid-transformation.

In "Identity Crisis", "Torrent of Terror", and "Kindred Spirits" we see that a bright flash can occur along with the rings while transforming.

In "Fright Knight" we see that he can jump up and remain suspended in midair while transforming, and he does this again in "Livin Large".

He also made the rings appear and used them to push Spectra away without transforming in "My Brother's Keeper".

As seen throughout the series, Danny reverts to human form if he uses too much power, is hurt enough/loses concentration, or knocked out, although by "D-Stabilized", he has improved enough to stay in ghost mode even when unconscious.

In TUE, we see that he can have forms in between fully human and fully ghost, and as he used the Ghostly Wail against Dan, he seemed to melt back into human form. In "The Fright Before Christmas", his jacket appeared in ghost form when using the Wail against the ghost trees. He also had various forms between human and ghost while slowly changing back in "Micro-Management".

When he is angry in human form his eyes can glow green ("13"). He also made them glow intentionally in "Parental Bonding", when he had a sneaky idea, so he can also make it happen at will. In "Maternal Instincts", Vlad revealed he has his own version of it, and referred to it as "the scary eyes".

Danny's eyes briefly turned completely green when he blasted out of the ice block Vortex froze him into in "Torrent of Terror".

In ghostly form, Danny is not bound by the laws of nature and physics, one example of this is that in ghost mode, he does not seem to need to breath, even when underwater, ("Girl's Night Out", "Double Cross My Heart"). (The space helmet in PP and "Flirting With Disaster" are probably used just to allow Danny to talk, as sound does not travel through a vacuum.) He likely also has no heartbeat in his ghost form.

He can also manipulate his physical structure, the most common example being his spectral tail replacing his legs sometimes when he flies, which is most likely a measure to increase flight speed (it is sometimes semi-transparent, like in "Identity Crisis", or opaque like in "Life Lessons".)

He has control over when it forms or reverts to legs, but it is possible it could appear unconsciously. As the end of "My Brother's Keeper" shows, it can also be significantly longer than his legs would be.

He can also stretch his midsection out or disconnect his top and bottom halves at his belt (they are still connected by wispy energy) ("Fright Knight", "Reality Trip", "Mystery Meat").

He can also make holes through himself as we see in "Life Lessons", "Beauty Marked", and "Fright Before Christmas".

As seen in "Shades of Grey" and "Pirate Radio", physical attacks and objects not designed to work on ghosts will simply pass harmlessly through them, as if they were passing through water (though Youngblood's sword was ghostly).

As we saw in "Fright Knight", Danny's ghost form has **GLOWING NEON GREEN** ectoplasmic blood, (**NOT** mixed green and red, like so many stories depict his blood).

As the series goes on we see that, while they are likely not as powerful as in ghost form, Danny can still access many of his powers (like his ghost sense, intangibility, etc.) in his human form (as by "Reign Storm", he can fire ghost rays as a human), with the current exception of flight (though, as Vlad flew as a human in PP, it is likely that he will be able to do it eventually)(He has flown short distances as a human, but only when intangible/invisible, as in "Fanning the Flames" and "Shades of Grey").

As we see throughout the series, Danny is EXTREMELY durable, even able to withstand the hostile conditions in outer space with only a helmet (episodes mentioned above), as well as in "The Fright Before Christmas", when the Ghost Writer's giant nutcracker viciously attacks him, he is thrown and punched through walls, and is even stomped on by it, yet shows no signs of injury.

This increased durability, along with a highly accelerated rate of healing, seem to be some of the only ghostly physical traits that Danny currently shows or can access in human form, as seen in "King Tuck", when a ghost lizard flung him several yards with no visible damage. He also is more dexterous and agile in ghost mode.

His reflex are also faster, as indicated when he managed to catch the Fright Knight's sword, and a flaming arrow fired at his face ("Fright Knight", "Beauty Marked").

His regenerative abilities are SO strong, he regenerated from **PUDDLES OF GOOP** in "Reality Trip" after Freakshow turned him into an orange transparent substance with the Reality Gauntlet and a roller-coaster car hit him. In "King Tuck", a mark on his face disappeared in **under a minute**, and in "Reign Storm", he had no visible injuries remaining the day after he was brutally attacked by a large number of ghosts, though he clearly had them after the battle, nor after he woke up after being beaten by Pariah. This means he _almost certainly_ has no scars from his many battles.

He also has **tremendous** strength, as in "Parental Bonding", when he throws Sam, who had been turned into a dragon, a good distance by swinging her by the tail. It also gets stronger as time goes on. In "Forever Phantom", he lifted an entire school bus with no strain at all, further showing he can apparently lift multiple **TONS.** He also has increased agility.

Another trait he has is resistance to extremes of temperature, particularly cold (perhaps as a result of his ice powers, as he can withstand the cryokinetic energy he constantly self-generates, except in "Urban Jungle", before he knew how to control it).

In both "Fanning the Flames" and "Torrent of Terror", he was frozen solid, but managed to blast his way out. On the former instance, he only started shivering after returning to human form, and seemed to stop shivering fairly quickly. In "The Fright Before Christmas", he was walking around in human form, outside, with no jacket, implying this cold resistance is there, if albeit weaker, in human form as well.

He was only really affected by cold when in ghost mode in "Urban Jungle", but that was internal cold from cryokinetic buildup. This may be a part of why he can withstand the conditions of space.

His senses may also have been enhanced.

He also has resistance to paranormal effects, as Spectra's ghost illness didn't harm him in "Doctor's Disorders", and Ember's music in "Fanning the Flames" didn't affect him until she had more power and used it directly on him.

As we see in "Reality Trip", as the houses defenses didn't target him in human form, and in "Fright Knight", when his parents didn't detect his power in human form, as well as other instances in the series, his power is more difficult to detect when he is human.

His human half also allows him to pass through ghost shields, gives him resistance to anti-ghost effects, etc.

As seen in "What You Want", "Identity Crisis" and TUE, it is possible to separate the human and ghost aspects of a half ghost, and fuse them together again. The first example shows that if very little time has passed they can simply merge again. The second and third examples show that if this occurs, each half will be the embodiment of a different aspect(s) of the halfa's (Danny) personality, varying based on the desires of the half ghost if the split is intentional.

In "Identity Crisis", since he wanted to have fun with his friends **and** stop Technus, he gets his fun-loving, insensitive, irresponsible and rude side vs. a heroic, overdramatic and responsible side. Both are a part of Danny's complete personality, but without their opposing traits, they are highly exaggerated. Something similar happened during future Vlad's flashback in TUE, but we all know what happened that time.

Because he is a half-ghost, as a human, he can pass through objects that are solid to ghosts and phase through objects that humans cannot pass through, giving him advantages in both realms due to ghostly physics not binding humans, and earthly physics not affecting ghosts.

As we have seen him pulling a Fenton Thermos out of seemingly nowhere multiple times, it is likely he has some kind of pocket dimension he can store objects in ghost mode. That would also solve the mystery of where his human outfit goes when he is in ghost form, and vice versa (and where his backpack went in "My Brothers Keeper"). He also produces a piece of toast his human half had while stuck as a ghost in "Forever Phantom", and his human half's wallet in "Masters of All Time".

As a half ghost, Danny has ectoplasm fused to his DNA, and most of his molecular structure as well, so if he ever has children, they will **also** be half-ghost and have ghost powers as well. As discussed in "Kindred Spirits", the human genetics of a half ghost are dominant in human form, and the ghostly DNA is dominant in ghost mode, and there is a third variety present when switching between them, called "mid-morph DNA" by Vlad.

(This is so long because of Danny's many ghostly physical traits and the use of example episodes for people who have doubts, check out the summary section for a more compact list)

**The episode titles in quotes are so you can see the examples for yourself. Also, READ IT ALL! If you don't you might miss important info.**

**********EMERGENCY! ALL the Danny Phantom episodes are being deleted from Youtube! I am counting on you to post new ones. The more good quality DP episodes there are, the faster I will try to update!**

**********If you want me to keep updating my _Phantom in the Bund_ DP/Dance in the Vampire Bund Crossover story, the first story in a multi-crossover series spanning most of my DP crossovers, I need ************Dance in the Vampire Bund volumes 11 available ASAP! I will focus on my other stories less as well until I can get the manga so I can know more about the series (a big part of the reason I have waited so long for some of my other stories).**

**********************I know some of you are ticked off about me not having updated many of my stories. Basically, the idea is that Danny is traveling through dimensions, and that each story focuses on a different universe, Phantom in the Bund being first (though Danny Phantom in Hueco Mundo, Phantom Fairy Tale, and Phantom Spider are not part of part of this series).**


	4. 3: Danny's Skills

******THE ****ULTIMATE GUIDE TO DANNY PHANTOM ****(May contain spoilers)****(READ IT ALL)**

**Danny's Skills **

As we see, Danny has considerable fighting prowess, which he learned himself with no teacher seen over the course of his various battles against ghosts (with the exceptions of his skill with his ice powers, in which he was taught by Frostbite).

As we see in "Infinite Realms", he also has considerable talent in sword fighting, as he managed to hold off Plasmius.

He also is smarter than both he and the school gives him credit for, as most of his bad grades are a result of ghost fighting taking up his time, and he has considerable strategic thinking capability. (Personally, I think the only reason he didn't just wish Desiree away in "What You Want" earlier was because he didn't think it could POSSIBLY be that easy). He also is a quick study with his powers, as he learned cryokinesis within a few hours.

**The episode titles in quotes are so you can see the examples for yourself. Also, READ IT ALL! If you don't you might miss important info.**

**********EMERGENCY! ALL the Danny Phantom episodes are being deleted from Youtube! I am counting on you to post new ones. The more good quality DP episodes there are, the faster I will try to update!**

**********If you want me to keep updating my _Phantom in the Bund_ DP/Dance in the Vampire Bund Crossover story, the first story in a multi-crossover series spanning most of my DP crossovers, I need ************Dance in the Vampire Bund volumes 11 available ASAP! I will focus on my other stories less as well until I can get the manga so I can know more about the series (a big part of the reason I have waited so long for some of my other stories).**

**********************I know some of you are ticked off about me not having updated many of my stories. Basically, the idea is that Danny is traveling through dimensions, and that each story focuses on a different universe, Phantom in the Bund being first (though Danny Phantom in Hueco Mundo, Phantom Fairy Tale, and Phantom Spider are not part of part of this series).**


	5. 4: Summary of PowersPhysical Traits

******THE ****ULTIMATE GUIDE TO DANNY PHANTOM ****(May contain spoilers)****(READ IT ALL)**

**Summary of Powers and Physical Traits**

Since Danny has a fair deal of powers and physical traits, I have decided to create a list to sum them all up, but you should still read the sections about them to get all the necessary information and details.

Intangibility (universal ghost power, Danny has the ability to pass through solid matter, and he CAN grab tangible objects when intangible, and turn other people and objects intangible or invisible. He can also use intangibility to reach inside himself)

Invisibility (universal ghost power, allows a ghost to become visually undetectable, can be used on other objects as well, can be used in synch with intangibility)

Partial Invisibility (Danny can turn only a part of his form invisible/intangible, and can even make only his flesh invisible so he looks like a walking skeleton)

Flight (universal ghost power, Danny can defy gravity to fly at great speed, hover, and walk on walls, etc., like they were horizontal surfaces)

Overshadowing (allows the ghost to take control of a human, animal, or inanimate object by phasing into them)

Dream Entry (He can use overshadowing to enter a person's dreams, or other virtual environments, like a video game, and use all his powers in that environment)

Ghost Ray (allows a ghost to fire blasts of ecto-energy in the form of a ray, quick burst, or ball, of a few different colors, green being the most common)

Ecto-Constructs (Danny can shape his ecto-energy into physical objects, like shields, and possibly swords, pens, bubble traps, etc.)

Charged Shield (Danny one charged his aura green, and charged his circular shield green to repel a group of attacking ghosts)

Ghost Stinger (An attack that uses a pseudo-electric form of ecto-energy that can drain the power of ghosts, weakening them and causing them pain, and knock humans out)

Transformation (Danny can summon rings of energy to transform between his human and ghostly forms)

Human Form (In his human form, Danny has black hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. His powers are often still there, but somewhat weaker than when he is in his ghost form most of the time, and his energy is harder to detect)

Ghost Form (In his ghost form, Danny has white hair, glowing neon green eyes, tan skin, a black hazmat jumpsuit with white trim, and a white ghostly aura. He can access all his powers at full strength).

Green Blood (When in his ghost form, his blood is a glowing ectoplasmic green, NOT mixed red and green)

DNA (Danny has Ectoplasm fused to every strand of his DNA, so any children of his will **ALSO** be halfa's and have ghost powers)

Not Needing To Breath (his ghost form does not seem to need to breath, as he can function perfectly fine underwater and in space with no oxygen supply)

No Heartbeat (his ghostly form has a strong likelihood of not having a heartbeat)

No Core (DP ghosts do **_NOT_** have cores! End of story!)

Ghostly Outfit (The outfit he wears in ghost mode is a part of his form, regenerates when damaged, including when he changes to human and back. Although he has skin and underwear underneath it, it **CANNOT **be changed except _in theory_ by shapeshifting)

"The Scary Eyes" (The term Vlad used for when Danny's eyes glow green in human form, either when he is angry or intentionally)

Enhanced Strength (Danny can lift heavy objects in ghost form, as he is not bound by human muscles as a ghost, and can move objects weighing tons)

Increased Durability (Danny is capable of withstanding a large amount of damage with little to no injury, even as a human, albeit to a lesser degree than his ghost form, and can even withstand the void of space with only a helmet in ghost mode)

Increased Physical Ability (Danny is naturally more agile, dexterous and he has faster reflexes in his ghost mode)

Regeneration/Enhanced Healing (Danny can heal from injuries incredibly quickly, even in his human form to a certain degree)

Spectral Manipulation (Danny can manipulate the shape of his ghostly body to fuse his legs a spectral tail, make temporary holes in himself, stretch his torso, etc.)

Telekinesis (Danny can use his ecto-energy to move an object without physically touching it)

Teleportation (Danny can move between locations without moving the space between them, but he does not seem to have much practice, so his range is limited at present)

Pocket Dimension (Danny, as he is always pulling stuff like Thermos's out of nowhere, seems to have a pocket dimension he can store stuff in)

Duplication (Danny can duplicate himself, allowing him to be in more than one place at a time, though he has some trouble with it, but has improved with practice. This also allows him to briefly split around an attack and reform one it has passed.)

Cryokinesis (Danny has the ability to generate and manipulate intense cold and ice, allowing him to create ice based weapons, fire icicles, blue beams that freeze the target, and snowballs that freeze what they hit)

Ghost Sense (A blue mist escapes from his mouth and a chill runs up his spine whenever he senses the presence of a nearby ghost. This is a release of some of his cryokinetic energy. Dani also has this ability)

Enhanced Senses (Possible) (Danny may have had his human senses, like sight and hearing, amplified to some degree)

Cold Resistance (Because of his ice powers, Danny has a greater resistance to cold than a human would, even in human form to a certain degree)

Paranormal Resistance (He is resistant to paranormal effects, like Ember's musical mind control and Spectra's ghost illness)

Blue Fire/Mist Form (Once, Danny turned into either fire or mist to escape the grip of a ghost)

His Ghostly Wail (The Ghostly Wail is an attack that only Danny, Dark Dan, and possibly Dani can use. It is the most powerful of Danny's abilities. It is an ecto-sonic attack of visible green sound coming from the mouth of the user. It causes great damage to tangible matter, causing glass to shatter, and pain to ghosts, and can penetrate a ghost shield, and even cause earthquake-like tremors at full power)

Since he gained The Ghostly Wail 10 years before Dan did, evidence suggests that **Danny will eventually be more powerful than Dan**, and be able to use any ability we saw Dan use (and most likely anything Vlad did). These abilities are:

Enhanced Power Level (Because Dan seems to have been weakened in the long run by fusing with Vlad, by the time Danny is 24, or very likely sooner, Danny will be more powerful than Dan)

Ghost Portal Creation (Dan is able to create temporary portals in and out of the Ghost Zone at will, allowing him to freely travel between it and Earth)

Gaseous Transformation (Dan can turn himself into a green ectoplasmic mist, allowing attacks to pass harmlessly through him)

Intangibility Fusion (Dan was able to fuse objects intangible inside a person, unable to be removed by most ghostly abilities or humans, but they can be removed by certain equipment, and theoretically remove them)

Enhanced Spectral Manipulation and Durability (Dan could easily manipulate his shape to a greater degree than Danny, even twisting his neck 180 degrees, and was only visibly damaged by the Ghostly Wail)

Enhanced Duplication (Dan was able to create a duplicate while disguised as Danny, and it was invisible, so it is likely Danny will be able to create invisible duplicates of his ghost form while human)

Limited (?) Shapeshifting (Dan could disguise himself using the transformation rings, but the Fenton Peeler peeled away the disguise, meaning Danny may be alter his ghost mode's appearance at some point in the future)

Enhanced Ghost Sense (Dan was able to sense Danny, even though Danny cannot currently sense halfas, since he has never sensed Vlad, he also had a better sense of location for the ghost sensed, as he knew Danny was behind him)

Enhanced Ecto-Constructs (Dan, like Vlad, could use ecto-energy to make ropes, sticky bonds, and trap people in an ecto-energy field/bubble, which Vlad did in "Infinite Realms", along with making a sword)

Other theoretical abilities Danny may have:

Ecto-Tornado (Danny may one day be able to create a swirling twister of ecto-energy around himself, like Vlad did in "Eye for an Eye")

Ecto-Blast Redirection (In "Bitter Reunions", Vlad absorbed and redirected a ghost ray Danny fired, which Danny himself may be able to do one day)

Ghostly Flame (Danny _may_ one day be able to shape his ecto-energy into a ghostly green flame)

Partial Transformation (Danny _may_ one day be able to take on forms between fully human or fully ghost at will)

Enhanced Flight (Just like Tucker in "What You Want" and Pariah in "Reign Storm", he will likely one day be able to use his ecto-energy to enhance his flight speed)

**The episode titles in quotes are so you can see the examples for yourself. Also, READ IT ALL! If you don't you might miss important info.**

**********EMERGENCY! ALL the Danny Phantom episodes are being deleted from Youtube! I am counting on you to post new ones. The more good quality DP episodes there are, the faster I will try to update!**

**********If you want me to keep updating my _Phantom in the Bund_ DP/Dance in the Vampire Bund Crossover story, the first story in a multi-crossover series spanning most of my DP crossovers, I need ************Dance in the Vampire Bund volumes 11 available ASAP! I will focus on my other stories less as well until I can get the manga so I can know more about the series (a big part of the reason I have waited so long for some of my other stories).**

**********************I know some of you are ticked off about me not having updated many of my stories. Basically, the idea is that Danny is traveling through dimensions, and that each story focuses on a different universe, Phantom in the Bund being first (though Danny Phantom in Hueco Mundo, Phantom Fairy Tale, and Phantom Spider are not part of part of this series).**


	6. 5: Half Ghosts

******THE ****ULTIMATE GUIDE TO DANNY PHANTOM ****(May contain spoilers)****(READ IT ALL)**

**Half Ghosts**

Half ghosts are beings who are neither fully human or fully ghost. As Sidney Poindexter described Danny, he is, "half a boy, half a ghost", leading to the slang term for a half ghost, a "halfa". They have all the powers of a ghostly being in the human plane of existence.

Danny, Danielle, and Vlad are currently the only known canon halfas. A half ghost has powers because they have ectoplasm fused to them at the molecular and genetic level.

(Tucker was **temporarily **a halfa in "What You Want", but the powers he got from a wish had side effects due to Desiree twisting the wish, causing him to go out of control until his ghost half was removed).

When a half ghost is in their human form, their human traits and genes are dominant, the ghostly aspect and genes are dominant in ghost mode, and "mid-morph DNA" exists in the brief moments between the two states ("Kindred Spirits").

Danny and Vlad were both humans originally (which seems to be the original state of created halfas), and Dani was always a half ghost, being Danny's clone (It seems that the reason she is female is because some other DNA, probably Sam's, might have gotten mixed in with the sample Vlad used to create her).

All halfas have a human form and a ghost form, (in which their eye, hair and skin colors are different). A halfa's outfit in ghost mode is a part of their form. This is shown in "Kindred Spirits", as Dani and a couple of the other clones have outfits like Danny's, (and Vlad probably would not have given it to them), and in "Masters of All Time", where the timeline was altered so **_Jack_** got the ghost powers instead of Vlad, his ghost mode looked a lot like Vlad's, and since Vlad and Jack do _not_ share the same taste in clothes, it **_has_** to be a part of the ghost mode's form.

Any children a halfa has would **_also_** be half ghost, due to the ectoplasm/DNA fusion, and would also have ghost powers (though they might, theoretically, take until puberty for them to fully start to manifest).

This is shown in the case of Dani, who was created from Danny's DNA, and has powers of her own, though not as strong as Danny's due to her age and inexperience.

Theoretically, since a halfa has their powers b/c they have ectoplasm fused to their DNA, any living thing could become a halfa, not just humans.

**The episode titles in quotes are so you can see the examples for yourself. Also, READ IT ALL! If you don't you might miss important info.**

**********EMERGENCY! ALL the Danny Phantom episodes are being deleted from Youtube! I am counting on you to post new ones. The more good quality DP episodes there are, the faster I will try to update!**

**********If you want me to keep updating my _Phantom in the Bund_ DP/Dance in the Vampire Bund Crossover story, the first story in a multi-crossover series spanning most of my DP crossovers, I need ************Dance in the Vampire Bund volumes 11 available ASAP! I will focus on my other stories less as well until I can get the manga so I can know more about the series (a big part of the reason I have waited so long for some of my other stories).**

**********************I know some of you are ticked off about me not having updated many of my stories. Basically, the idea is that Danny is traveling through dimensions, and that each story focuses on a different universe, Phantom in the Bund being first (though Danny Phantom in Hueco Mundo, Phantom Fairy Tale, and Phantom Spider are not part of part of this series).**


	7. 6: Ghosts, the Ghost Zone, & Ectoplasm

******THE ****ULTIMATE GUIDE TO DANNY PHANTOM ****(May contain spoilers)****(READ IT ALL)**

**Ghosts, The Ghost Zone, and Ectoplasm**

Ectoplasm is the ghostly counterpart to energy and matter, which makes up the objects and beings within the Ghost Zone. Ectoplasm defies the laws of the earthly reality, gravity being the most obvious in the Zone proper, allowing all the floating islands and doors. This is shown by how the various islands float in the Zone, and how sometimes objects fall off the edge, and other times objects drift.

Ectoplasmic flame comes in several colors, like purple or blue, but it is probably green most of the time ("Boxed Up Fury", "Beauty Marked", TUE).

It can also be generated out of nothing, defying the law of conservation of energy. Some prime examples of this are Nocturne absorbing power from dreams, Ember from people chanting her name, Spectra and Bertrand from misery, and Desiree from granting wishes. ("Frightmare", "Fanning the Flames", "My Brother's Keeper", "Memory Blank".) Another example of this is how Danny has so much power; he HAS to generate it himself, as it has grown tremendously since he started out, and he COULD NOT recover from using it up so fast if he didn't.

A ghost's power seems to similar to muscle growth, the more it is used, the more it grows, as the Box Ghost being stronger in TUE shows as well as Danny's power level increasing throughout the show.

Ectoplasm can also animate the inanimate, like in "Attack of The Killer Garage Sale", when Maddie accidentally brought some hot dogs she was trying to cook faster to life.

The Ghost Zone, as anyone who has watched the series should know, is the parallel dimension to DP's Earth, and is the realm where ghosts reside. It has many floating rocks and islands, some which have ghosts residing on them, like Skulker's jungle home, or Pariah Dark's castle. It has areas like Carnivorous Canyon, a giant mouth, and the River of Revulsion ("Infinite Realms"). As mentioned in multiple episodes, the Zone goes on FOREVER, or, as several characters have put in, has "infinite realms" (NOT the episode). ("Prisoners of Love", "Life Lessons", "Infinite Realms".) As shown in various episodes, the main area of the Zone in a void-like area with a swirling green and black background with floating rocks, landmasses and various other structures like staircases, etc. (first seen in "Prisoners of Love") (The black and white realm in "Splitting Images" doesn't count, as it shows no color).

There are various doors floating through this area of the Zone, which function as portals to other places, either the lairs of ghosts, pocket realms like Prince Aragon's kingdom, or to Earth in various places and times. In addition to the doors, natural portals between the Earth and the Zone (and sometimes through time), open randomly at various points, even in outer space in the orbit of Jupiter, but these often can only be revealed by the Infi-Map. The Bermuda Triangle is named as an area where portals frequently form in "Infinite Realms" by Frostbite (explaining all the disappearances there.

The fact that Prince Aragon's realm and Hotep-Ra's realm both apparently have suns means that these realms could house entire solar systems, or possibly even entire galaxies.

Pariah Dark once ruled over the whole of the Ghost Zone with an iron hand in the ancient past before most of the ghosts Danny has met ever existed, but was overthrown and imprisoned by a group of powerful and ancient ghosts.

After his defeat, the Observant high council became a major power. The Observants, however, do not interfere except in extreme emergencies, like Dan, instead preferring to simply observe the proceeding, and often make Clockwork do a lot of the work for them. They also passed judgment on Vortex for his crimes against Earth.

Other than that and Walker's jail, the other realms seem to be largely self-governed. There is ONE rule, however, that ghosts everywhere will adhere to without question, The Christmas Truce! It states that ghosts do not attack each other on Christmas. If they break it, they lose its protection for that year, and other ghosts will come and beat them up for breaking it.

As shown in PP and "Livin' Large", The Zone and the Earth are bound together in such a way that the destruction of one will mean the obliteration of the other realm as well. The Ghost Zone is the proverbial "flip side of the coin" to Earth. While in the Zone, humans can sometimes pass through objects that are physical to ghosts, though ghosts still can use their intangibility. In the Ghost Zone, the HUMANS are the ghosts!

In the DP universe, there are three categories of ghosts. The first category is ghosts like Cujo, Ember and the Lunch Lady, who were originally living beings who died (Cujo was a guard dog, the Lunch Lady was once the Casper High lunch lady, etc.).

Then there are ghosts that were never earthly beings, like the offspring of other ghosts (Box Lunch in TUE), or even entire ghostly races (Frostbite and the Far Frozen) and other beings that seem to have simply self-manifested out of raw ectoplasm, like Behemoth ("Million Dollar Ghost"), the guardian of the Skeleton Key. There are also beings like Nocturne's Sleepwalkers and Pariah Dark's skeleton army that are sustained by a more powerful ghost, like mindless duplicates, as most of Pariah's army crumbled when he was sealed again, and they seemed to have no minds of their own.

Thirdly, there are ghosts who embody an aspect of reality. These ghosts are the least common, and tend to be powerful. This category includes The Fright Knight (fear), Clockwork (time), and Vortex (weather).

Ghosts have inspired many myths and legends on Earth, as shown in "Boxed up Fury", as we see centaurs, Minotaurs, a Cyclops and Medusa. Pariah Dark may even have helped inspire the way Satan himself is depicted.

Ghosts are not bound by the laws of biology and physics that constrain living beings, as one ghost reattached his head after it fell off, and there are ghosts who are zombie like, or simply skeletons, with many other examples throughout the series, "Pirate Radio", "Boxed Up Fury".

Clockwork, for example, has a pendulum clock in his chest and shifts between child, adult and elderly every few moments, and when the Fright Knight was sealed again and his helmet disintegrated, there **was no head**, so he is likely just an empty suit of armor, with no ectoplasmic flesh within.

Despite this, ghosts still can and do eat, as there is a cafeteria and food in Walker's prison, and Ember offered a Christmas goose to Danny ("Prisoners of Love", "The Fright Before Christmas").

Ghosts tend to follow a certain pattern for coloring. For the more human like ghosts (and a significant number of the other ghosts in the series as well), this is seen in their skin and eye colors, as the ghosts with green and blue skin have red eyes most of the time, and the ghosts with white/pale/grey skin often having green eyes.

There are exceptions though, like Sidney Poindexter, who, (being black and white), has grey eyes, Frostbite and the Far Frozen have yellow scalera with purple eyes, Jack Plasmius (from "Masters of All Time") had black eyes, and the ghosts Freakshow controlled in "Control Freaks" had bluish eyes. The Observants are another example, having green eyes, along with Amorpho, who has red eyes and grayish skin.

Ghosts can also have unusual hair colors, like how Ember has blue hair and how Kitty and Youngblood's hair is green.

Several ghosts, like Ember and Dan, also have fiery hair; Vlad's vulture henchmen have fiery wings, etc. (for Ember only her ponytail is blue fire, but as it goes almost goes completely out in TUE, Dan's hair is entirely flamelike). In "Identity Crisis", when Danny accidentally split himself in two, his heroic ghostly half's hair and cape were moving as if they were being blown by wind, even indoors, and even when the hero half was human.

Many ghosts, like Desiree, Clockwork and Walker's goons, have spectral tails like Danny. Unlike him though, many never revert their tails into legs. I think this is either because they either prefer it that way, and maybe even kept it that way for so long (for reasons of flight speed perhaps?) that they have forgotten how to revert it back into a pair of legs, or, as Technus upgrading himself and gaining legs instead of a tail in "Identity Crisis" seems to indicate, it could simply be a part of their form in some cases. When Pariah Dark chased after the ring in "Reign Storm", he formed a spectral tail.

Ghosts are also immortal, incapable of dying of old age, as shown by Hotep-Ra being around after more than one millennium as a ghost, Prince Aragon being 1600 years old, and how there was a ghost pteranadon in the ghosts that turned the planet intangible in PP.

Ghostly aging is not consistent. As seen in TUE, Johnny 13 looked middle aged, and was going bald, while Ember looked to be in her 20's, and Johnny's shadow didn't look different in the slightest. This implies that the aging rate of a ghost is some kind of subconscious response, especially since Johnny seems to have died in the 1950s or so, and Ember in the 80s.

Ghosts are not easy to harm, as the fact they are not bound by earthly physics allows them to use intangibility to pass through nearly all physical attacks (though they CAN phase through some ghostly objects, as seen in "Boxed Up Fury"). The only way to harm a ghost is to attack with ecto-energy, maybe by another ghost, a ghostly weapon, or by a weapon specifically designed to attack ghosts, like Fenton weaponry.

They can also be negatively affected by Blood Blossoms, which look like roses with purple stems, which Vlad describes in "Infinite Realms" as being like a primitive Specter Deflector. However, they do not affect humans, and are actually edible, and are described as tasting good. They may be extinct in modern times though.

Ghosts, as mentioned in TUE and "Kindred Spirits", have a unique ecto-signature, (basically the equivalent of a fingerprint for their ecto-energy) that can be tracked by devices like the Booooo-merang. Theoretically, related ghosts would have similar signatures.

There are tiers to the frequency of ghostly abilities. The lowest tier has flight, invisibility and intangibility, which are universal abilities common to all ghosts. Then there is ghost rays/shields (and other forms of ecto-energy manipulation) and overshadowing, which are slightly less common but still frequently found. The next tier is comprised of abilities like telekinesis (which is limited for many ghosts, like how Technus can only control technology, which is probably a mental block), regeneration, shapeshifting, teleportation, and cryokinesis, which are less common, but not unique. Finally, we have abilities that seem to be unique to specific ghosts, Clockwork's ability to manipulate time (note: Clockwork cannot see the future for certain, only **possible** futures, since the future is not set in stone, and as TUE shows, he can make mistakes) and Vortex's weather manipulation being prime examples.

Youngblood has a variation of invisibility that allows him to become not only unseen, but also _unheard_ by any adult human, (or any child who thinks they are an adult) (since Sam and Tucker could not see him in "The Fenton Menace", but Danny could, ghosts and halfas seem to be immune).

One of the MOST IMPORTANT things to remember about DP ghosts is that they are moral beings, just like humans (you don't have to be _human_ to have humanity). Save for Dan, who had his humanity ripped out in the TUE flashback, and any remaining good destroyed when he fused with Vlad, even Danny's most evil enemies have some moral lines, otherwise, Skulker or the like would have harmed Danny's loved ones in front of him for revenge. As the ghost of the Dairy King in "Bitter Reunions" said, some ghosts just want to be left alone. The Christmas Truce could not exist if ghosts were not just as capable as good as they were evil.

Another important point is that the theory that ghosts exist due to obsessions seems to **BE A MYTH IN DP**. For one thing, if Cujo had an obsession, it would have been the chew toy, but he reappeared in later episodes. Also, the term is not used **AT ALL** in the series.

Likewise, there is **NO** indication that the GZ is the precursor to **any** other form of afterlife, or even that another afterlife **exists**. It is more likely, as seen in "Boxed up Fury" and "King Tuck", that any other afterlife found in human culture was based off realms of the GZ.

The series also **NEVER** gives any real indication that Danny (or other ghosts) has a "core".

There is also no indication that living animals are afraid of ghosts. In fact, in "One of a Kind", Skulker was attacked **twice** by zoo animals!

Finally, other than Spectra and Bertrand in "My Brother's Keeper", no ghosts have gained any strength from human emotions, making the theory that DP ghosts are emotion eaters **INVALID**.

**The episode titles in quotes are so you can see the examples for yourself. Also, READ IT ALL! If you don't you might miss important info.**

**********EMERGENCY! ALL the Danny Phantom episodes are being deleted from Youtube! I am counting on you to post new ones. The more good quality DP episodes there are, the faster I will try to update!**

**********If you want me to keep updating my _Phantom in the Bund_ DP/Dance in the Vampire Bund Crossover story, the first story in a multi-crossover series spanning most of my DP crossovers, I need ************Dance in the Vampire Bund volumes 11 available ASAP! I will focus on my other stories less as well until I can get the manga so I can know more about the series (a big part of the reason I have waited so long for some of my other stories).**

**********************I know some of you are ticked off about me not having updated many of my stories. Basically, the idea is that Danny is traveling through dimensions, and that each story focuses on a different universe, Phantom in the Bund being first (though Danny Phantom in Hueco Mundo, Phantom Fairy Tale, and Phantom Spider are not part of part of this series).**


	8. 7: Ghostly Artifacts

******THE ****ULTIMATE GUIDE TO DANNY PHANTOM ****(May contain spoilers)****(READ IT ALL)**

**Ghostly Artifacts **

Ghostly artifacts are objects that have power of their own, that even a human could use in some cases. There are several prominent ghostly artifacts in Danny Phantom:

The Amulets of Aragon: These two golden pendants are first seen in "Parental Bonding", and cause their wearer to transform into a ghostly dragon (even if the wearer is human) when sufficiently angry or emotionally stressed. They are golden pendants with a large green stone that looks like a reptilian eye in the center. They are the property of Prince Aragon and his sister Princess Dora, who seem to be the only ones who can control the transformation and themselves when transformed, instead of just acting on the emotions they felt when they transformed.

Aragon's Tiara: a golden tiara made on Prince Aragon's orders in "Beauty Marked". It had a few green gems set in it, the largest one in the center morphing into a skull shape when its power was revealed. It could only be removed by Aragon or his sister, and prevented the wearer from leaving the castle, even transporting Sam and Dora to the Ghost Zone when it was put on Sam's head.

Clockwork's Time Medallions: These are gear shaped amulets made by Clockwork, with his signature CW symbol on the face. They render the person who wears one immune to Clockwork and his time manipulation powers (they can move normally when time is stopped, etc.). They also act as a temporal anchor of sorts. If someone time travels with one on them, they will be returned to their own time when it comes out of contact with either them or someone they are physically touching for more than a few seconds, and anyone that is touching the wearer (same someone wearing another medallion) with them (as Danny & co. went to Clockworks home in the Ghost Zone when this happened in TUE with Skulktech, it may divert there when people besides the wearer are dragged along). As Tucker tried to hack into one in TUE, it is implied they are based on technology.

The Crown of Fire and The Ring of Rage: These are two VERY powerful objects, and Pariah Dark is the only known ghost to **ever** control their power. They are just trinkets when separate, for one can only use their power when wearing BOTH. As Skulker put it in "Reign Storm", with their power, Pariah could "do anything". The Crown of Fire is a black crown, most likely made of metal, surrounded by green ghostly fire. It also floats just above the head of the person wearing it, like a fairy crown in "The Fairly Oddparents". The Ring of Rage is a green ring with a red-eyed skull symbol on it. As of the end of "Reign Storm", the Ring is sealed away with Pariah and Vlad runs off with the crown, and they are not seen again for the rest of the series.

Dora's Ring: in "Beauty Marked", Dora wore a ring with a large, green orb at the end. Not only was it able to disguise her as a human and allow her to communicate with her brother in the Ghost Zone, it masked her from Danny's ghost sense.

Freakshow's Crystal Ball Staff: a ghostly artifact only seen in "Control Freaks". It is a staff with a bright red crystal ball with a constant swirl inside, and a bat-like attachment at the end of the staff to bind it and the ball together. It gives its wielder the power to control ghosts (which causes their eyes to turn red), even a television ad or a billboard with it had some effect.

It had been in Freakshow's family for generations before he decided to use it to get ghosts to commit crimes for him. Unlike the other ghosts under its influence, however, Danny resisted it (this made it necessary for Freakshow to keep reaffirming the staff's power), partly due him only being half-ghost (and his paranormal resistance), and partly due to his willpower. He kept saving Sam when she was in danger during the episode, the last time resulting in the staff falling and the staff breaking on the ground, fully freeing all the ghosts from its control (Danny said that his memories of what he did under the ringmaster's influence were fuzzy). It also had the power to display images.

The Infi-Map: A map guarded by Frostbite and the Far Frozen for millennia that first appeared in "Infinite Realms". It is a map that can lead someone to any part of the Ghost Zone's infinite realms, to any portal in and out of the Zone, and through time and space, from ancient Rome and the Jurassic era to the depths of space.

The map has a sentience of its own, and can sense the thoughts of whoever has it. You merely say where you wish to go, and the map will take you either there or to where it feels you **NEED** to go, evidenced by how it brought Vlad back to The Far Frozen so Frostbite could get it back after Vlad threatened to destroy it.

The map can reveal hidden portals that cannot be found otherwise. It can also move at intense speed, whisking it and the person(s) holding the map across the Zone in seconds, appearing as a violet streak. It can be dangerous to stray from its indicated path.

It also seems to have a translation effect; since Danny, Sam, Tucker and Vlad were able to understand the languages at the time periods they visited (like Latin for ancient Rome).

Pandora's Box: an artifact created by the ghost Pandora. It made its only appearance in "Boxed Up Fury". It was made to hold the worst evils within the GZ within itself to make both worlds a little better, contrary to the Greek legend. However, it has a spew/reclaim switch (dial) on the bottom, so the evils can be released, and the reclaimed (Pandora mentioned that she thought it would come back to haunt her). Every time it is opened, the evil released is worse.

The Reality Gauntlet: A golden colored metal gauntlet that covers the right hand and goes up the arm to the elbow. It uses spectral power to **rewrite reality** itself!

Along its length are 4 slots, one for each of the gems that power it. The first slot, a little bit above the wrist, is for the Gem of Life, which is a square ruby that can bring anything to life, like a fence or a space shuttle. The next gem is the Gem of Form, a diamond shaped topaz, which can turn anything into anything else, like a weapon into a chicken, etc. The third gem is the Gem of Fantasy, a circular sapphire that can make dreams real. The prime example of this is seen when three people dressed as super villains touched the gem and **_became_ **the villains they were dressed as, powers included (though they were returned to normal later).

The gems can also be activated by touch when outside the gauntlet, but seem to create a burning sensation in the hand if used by a human, but not ghosts, as Danny was able to use them without ill effect in ghost form. The fourth gem is a triangular ruby. While it has no ability to rewrite reality, it powers the gauntlet itself, and needs to be inserted for the gauntlet to work.

When all the gems are inserted, the user of the gauntlet can manipulate and rewrite the fabric of reality, giving them power that is literally limited only by their imaginations, and would be easily able to defeat even Pariah Dark!

Whoever made the gauntlet, however, seems to have put in safeguards to prevent its power from being used for evil. You have to press the gems in a certain combination to allow the user to tap into all the gems simultaneously and rewrite reality on a large scale. Also, when you touch the gauntlet, even if you aren't wearing it, you have just as much control over its powers as the person who is wearing it. Finally, if the gauntlet is fully activated, if you put your hand over the gem and think of a location, the gem will be teleported to that destination.

It also changes size to fit the wearer, as when Freakshow made himself a giant ghost in "Reality Trip", it grew along with him, and shrunk back down to normal when Danny trapped him in a Fenton Thermos. After Danny fixed all the damage Freakshow did with it, he destroyed it in the same episode.

The Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep: the prison of the Ghost King, the former King of All Ghosts, Pariah Dark. It only appears in "Reign Storm". It is larger than a person, and it is designed to look like him, and it keeps its prisoner in a state of unending slumber. It only works when closed and locked. The Skeleton Key is the only known key that works on it.

The Scarab Scepter of King Duulaman: an ancient Egyptian scepter, which belonged to a pharaoh who looked EXACTLY like Danny's friend Tucker. It was described by Mr. Lancer when it is first seen as being an artifact of dark magic, yet its power appears to be ghostly in "King Tuck", the only episode it is seen in. This indicates what most people have seen as magic over the years is really just a manipulation of ecto-energy. It fires beams of blue energy with various effects, like summoning lightning, animating a sphinx and some wall carvings, and transporting people between a realm of the Ghost Zone and Earth. It also seems to be able to influence the wielder, as Tucker could not remember what had happened while under its control, and acted out of character, even attacking his friends.

The Skeleton Key: First seen in "Million Dollar Ghost", when Vlad tried to take it from Behemoth, its guardian. It allows the user to, in Vlad's own words, to "travel to any realm, open any door, free any prisoner". So it is, essentially, a universal key. It is also the only known way to lock or unlock Pariah Dark's prison.

It has the physical appearance of a ghostly green metal key with a skull symbol at one end. Behemoth is a large red reptilian ghost, with 4 arms with three fingers and a thumb each (and a snake-like tail in place of his legs). He has the ability to breathe dark purple fire, and it is large enough to swallow Vlad whole, as he did so at the end of "Million Dollar Ghost".

The Soul Shredder: The sword of the Fright Knight, the ghost who is fear personified. It is a glowing green blade with a pumpkin at the end of the hilt. The sword can slice through a person and not cause the person any physical harm, but instead transports them to a realm where their worst nightmares and deepest fears come to life. It can also fire green ecto-blasts. As seen in "Fright Knight", it can create ectostorms that can transform objects into monsters. It seems to contain a large portion of the Fright Knight's power. When it is sheathed in a pumpkin, the Fright Knight will be trapped in the Ghost Zone within the pumpkin, and anything-nearby not nailed down could get sucked in. (Note: it does NOT have to be a **real** pumpkin!).

**The episode titles in quotes are so you can see the examples for yourself. Also, READ IT ALL! If you don't you might miss important info.**

**********EMERGENCY! ALL the Danny Phantom episodes are being deleted from Youtube! I am counting on you to post new ones. The more good quality DP episodes there are, the faster I will try to update!**

**********If you want me to keep updating my _Phantom in the Bund_ DP/Dance in the Vampire Bund Crossover story, the first story in a multi-crossover series spanning most of my DP crossovers, I need ************Dance in the Vampire Bund volumes 11 available ASAP! I will focus on my other stories less as well until I can get the manga so I can know more about the series (a big part of the reason I have waited so long for some of my other stories).**

**********************I know some of you are ticked off about me not having updated many of my stories. Basically, the idea is that Danny is traveling through dimensions, and that each story focuses on a different universe, Phantom in the Bund being first (though Danny Phantom in Hueco Mundo, Phantom Fairy Tale, and Phantom Spider are not part of part of this series).**


	9. 8: Technology

******THE ****ULTIMATE GUIDE TO DANNY PHANTOM ****(May contain spoilers)****(READ IT ALL)**

**Technology**

There are various examples of advanced (usually ectoplasm based) technology both on Earth and in the Ghost Zone. The examples we see most often are Fenton anti-ghost weapons and gear.

Anti-Creep Mode: this defense of the Fenton house is only seen in "Reality Trip". The house activates numerous hidden weapons, and targets ANYTHING using ecto-energy (including Danny in ghost mode), but does not target non ecto-using humans.

The Anti-Creep Stick: an ordinary bat with a sticker on it and no powers whatsoever.

Bloodstream Nanobots: seen in "Secret Weapons", these are microscopic robots that were created to be injected into the bloodstream. Vlad paid Skulker to take them to perfect the Ecto-Skeleton. They were created to regulate the heart rate and breathing of the person they are injected into. Vlad wanted to use them to keep his vitals from dropping too low when using the suit, although he did inject some into Jazz and threatened to use a remote to cause them to kill her if she tried to defy him.

The Booooo-merang: a boomerang that locks onto the unique ecto-signature a ghost gives off (sort of like a fingerprint for their ghostly energy), and head toward them. It is currently locked onto Danny.

The Cybertron Supercomputer: an **immensely** powerful supercomputer that appeared in "Flirting With Disaster", built by Axion Labs. It was put in outer space for security, a computer that powerful could be used to control every computer on the planet. Technus tried to use it to do that, distracting Danny while he cracked the 10,000 digit security code, but Danny destroyed it to stop him from doing so.

The Ecto-Converter: a black box designed to convert ghostly energy into a usable power source. Jack and Maddie said that if they heard the ghost screaming, they would know that it was working. Only appeared in "Secret Weapons", where it was presumably destroyed by the Ecto-Skeleton's self-destruct.

Ecto-guns: A type of gun that shoots blasts of ecto-energy. The Fentons have a large supply, to the point that they even have a weapons vault of anti-ghost weapons.

The Ecto-Stopo-Powerifier: A ridiculously named device designed to short out ghostly powers. It is only seen in "Forever Phantom".

Emergency Ops Center: The UFO-like structure on the roof of the Fenton house. It holds the Fenton ghost shield, and several other defenses ("Pirate Radio"). As mentioned in "Kindred Spirits", it has a guest bedroom, and as seen in "Reality Trip", it can detach and transform into a blimp, even a very fast jet that can travel from America to Venice and back in only a few hours. (There are buttons in the fridge next to and _under_ a piece of "Emergency Ham" for these functions. Also, the voice activated glass tube that can transport one up to the Ops Center lets out in the fridge).

The Fenton Crammer: a device designed to shrink ghosts in both size and threat level. It is basically a shrink ray, one that also works on humans and ordinary objects. In addition, it has a reverse function. It also seems to wear off over time, and was only seen in "Micro Management". Maddie would prefer to call it the "Specter Shrinker".

The Fenton Ecto-Skeleton: a high-tech battle suit. It is first seen in "Reign Storm". It is designed to allow the wearer to defeat ghosts by multiplying their natural abilities by 100%, with a neural interface that allows them to control the suit as if it were a part of them. Unfortunately, the interface is faulty and combined with the power demands, the suit drains the user like a battery if used for extended periods, and using it too long could be fatal. Danny could only use as long as he did against Pariah because of his powers. Because of the interface, Danny was able to transform it along with him. In "Secret Weapons", Vlad tried to use stolen technology to bypass the dangers, but it was destroyed at the end of the episode by a self-destruct. It was so powerful that _Jack_ was able to kick the Fright Knight out of Fentonworks easily wearing only the pants portion.

Fenton Finder: radar like device seen in "Mystery Meat", which uses satellites to track ghosts, and guides the user with a computer generated female voice (which is slightly rude).

Fenton Fisher: a device designed to "fish for ghosts". This is a regular looking metallic fishing pole, but with a special line designed to prevent ghosts from phasing through it, though as Plasmius shows in "Million Dollar Ghost", it can be broken by sheer physical force.

The Fenton Lab: the basement/ghost hunting lab of Jack and Maddie Fenton. The Fenton Portal is set into the metal walls at one end. This is where they do most of their experimenting and inventing. It also has a hidden tunnel leading to the backyard so the Specter Speeder can get out of the lab if need be ("Kindred Spirits").

The Fenton Peeler: a device that causes armor to cover the user when activated. In addition to that, it fires a beam that peels away ghostly disguises, like Dan's in TUE, and Spectra's in "My Brother's Keeper". It also works on human clothing.

Fenton Phones: wireless earphones that filter out ghostly noises, can also allow wearers to communicate with each other.

The Fenton Thermos: a thermos designed to capture ghosts. It is made of silver metal with green highlights. When charged with ecto-energy, it shoots out a blue beam that sucks ghosts inside. It can hold ghost that are quite large and hold a significant number of ghosts. Ember described it as extremely cramped in "Reign Storm". The trapped ghosts are released if the release button is pressed or the thermos is sufficiently damaged. As shown in TUE and "Reality Trip", a powerful enough ghost can destroy or distort the thermos over an extended period.

Fentonworks: the building the Fenton family calls home. It is a red brick building with three stories. It has the Emergency Ops center on the roof, the Fenton Lab in the basement, a fenced in backyard, and a large "FentonWorks sign mounted on the front side of the house. In addition to the living room, Lab, kitchen, bedrooms, bathroom(s?) and Ops Center, it also has a weapons vault (which, as of "Million Dollar Ghost", though Danny has likely installed it by now, no handle on the inside of the door, so if a ghost phased you inside, you would be unable to get out), and an Anti-Creep defense mode.

The Fenton RV: the other Fenton vehicle. It is also called the Ghost Assault Vehicle (or GAV). It is part RV, part tank, with front wheels and treads and it is made of silvery metal. It comes with various anti-ghost weapons, its own ghost shield, and a function to replace lost or damaged treads. The Ghost Catcher: An object like a large, ecto-green dream catcher on a pole. It filters out ectoplasm from objects and people, even the ghost sides of half ghosts ("Identity Crisis", "What You Want"), though it seems to split the personality as well (although, that _does _seem to happen every time the two aspects of a halfa are separated).

Ghost Gabber: A device designed to translate ghostly noises into English, though considering most ghosts in the series speak English already, it isn't very useful. The only thing it actually translated in its first appearance in "One of a Kind" was boo, which apparently means, "I am a ghost". It also adds the words "fear me" to the end of every statement.

The Ghost Gloves/Gauntlet: A pair of metallic gloves that gives the wearer the ability to engage in fisticuffs with ghostly entities. In TUE, the future Vlad had developed a version with green claws that could separate the human and ghost halves of a halfa, though it may not exist in the main DP timeline.

The Ghost Portal: the Ghost Portal is, as the name states, a stable artificial portal between the Earth and the Ghost Zone. It takes the shape of a tunnel in the wall of the Fenton's basement/lab, surrounded by an octagonal metal frame attached to the wall. The portal generated by the tech in the tunnel walls then forms just behind the frame. It can be blocked off by two hazard colored doors that are supposedly "ghost proof" doors, although the Fright Knight forced them open by sheer force in "Fright Knight" and "Reign Storm", and Cujo phased through them in "Shades of Grey" (Danny described it as digging through them).

The biggest problem with it is the fact that the ON/OFF switch is INSIDE IT. That's how Danny got his powers, he was walking inside it while running his hand across the wall, hit the ON button, and it turned on with him inside it. It infused him with ectoplasm at the genetic and molecular level, making him half ghost and giving him his powers.

It also has an ecto-filtrator that needs to be changed every 6 months, or the portal will explode. As seen in "Reign Storm", it has a sensor (the "Ecto-Exodus Alarm"), that will go off if a massive number of ghosts are going to come through the portal. It is rendered nonfunctional in PP, when Danny uses it to temporarily remove his powers.

Ghost Shield: an anti-ghost force field designed to keep ghosts away. It only affects ghosts that are outside the range of the shield at the time of activation ("Identity Crisis"). It typically takes the shape of a rolling green field of ecto-energy, but "Doctor's Disorders" shows that instead of being like a green semi-transparent brick wall, they can be invisible and give ghosts who try to cross it an electric shock. As seen in "Public Enemies", a ghost who is overshadowing someone cannot pass through it. In "Pirate Radio", we see that they can be reversed so a ghost trapped within cannot leave. The major weakness of a ghost shield is that since it only shields against ghosts, (with the exception of the human/ghost shield of the shocking type seen in "Secret Weapons") humans and earthly objects pass through uninhibited, so all a clever ghost needs to do it throw an object through to take out the generator. Wulf's claws have the ability to cut through one.

Lightning Rod: an object Skulker stole from Technus for Vlad in "Secret Weapons". Vlad planned to use its ability to generate ghostly electricity to power the Ecto-Skeleton, but was presumably destroyed by the self-destruct. It was previously used by Technus when under The Ghostwriter's influence in "The Fright Before Christmas".

The Plasmius Maximus: a tazer like device used by Vlad in "Maternal Instincts", it nullifies the ghostly abilities of a halfa for 1 hour.

Skulker's Armor: the favored equipment of Skulker. In addition to containing Skulker's actual form, it has many weapons and tools, including a jet pack, blasters, and an ejector function so he can escape if his suit is captured. As seen in "Micro-Management", he often upgrades and customizes it.

Specter Deflector: a belt that generates a field that shocks ghosts that comes into contact with the wearer, and weakens any ghosts that it is put on. Shares many components with a ghost shield.

The Specter Speeder: one of the Fenton's vehicles. A hovercraft designed to explore the Ghost Zone. It can also hover/fly at significant speed on Earth, and as seen in "The Fenton Menace", seems to be able to travel on and below the water as well. As seen in "Prisoners of Love, it has a scanner that allows it to locate objects made of physical matter in the GZ. It also is equipped with anti-ghost weapons ("Reign Storm"). It is destroyed in PP, but before that, we see that it can be safely operated in space, and that it has a built in cloaking system and an escape pod.

Spectral Barometer: the device used by the Observant High Council to keep Vortex from using his powers in "Torrent of Terror". Vlad stole it when he freed Vortex, but it was later destroyed by a large static charge.

Spectral Energy Neutralizer: A device that Vlad used on Danny in "Kindred Spirits", and in its debut episode, "Bitter Reunions". It takes the form of a small black cube that can unfold into a larger cube covered with green circuits, trapping a person, save for their head and neck, inside. If the prisoner is a halfa (or presumably, a ghost), the device keeps them in human form, and prevents them from using any of their powers.

It was designed and apparently built by Skulker, and paid for by Vlad.

Unnamed Device: a haphazardly thrown together device that was supposed to disintegrate every ghost in Jack's cell phone service range. It was never seen to work (luckily), and was only seen in "Livin' Large".

Valerie's Equipment: After Cujo inadvertently caused her dad to lose his job, she lost her social status, and both of them needing to move into a run-down apartment ("Shades of Grey"), Vlad gave her ghost hunting equipment so he could manipulate her, and use it to spy on Danny.

The major devices Valerie used were her hoverboard, which allowed her to fly, and it had anti-ghost missiles attached either side of it, and a red suit with a black visor that allowed her eyes to be seen, since it covered her face, that could retract and hide itself in seconds, along with the board.

She uses various other weapons throughout her appearances, like numerous ecto-blasters, anti-ghost shuriken, and a red version of a Fenton Thermos.

Though she is not very skilled the first time she uses the armor, she quickly gets better, though the suit is confiscated from her by her dad when Danny reveals her face in "Reign Storm" to prevent her from killing herself trying to fight Pariah.

In "Flirting with Disaster", Technus takes control of the suit and board and uses them against Danny. When Danny stops holding back, (since Valerie wasn't inside) he heavily damages the suit, causing Technus to activate a hidden self-destruct, blowing the suit to pieces.

When Danny is about to head up to confront Technus at the satellite, the ghostly technopath, in an attempt to keep Danny from reaching him, uses his powers on the remains of the suit, causing it to upgrade into a black suit with red circuit pattern, and a clear red visor covering her entire face.

He also upgrades the board in a similar manner, giving it and the suit numerous upgraded weapons built in (like ghost sensors, energy blasters, and a headlight), the ability for Valerie to cause them to appear and disappear in swirls of energy at will, and enough power to fly into outer space! (The suit can also withstand a vacuum)

X-17 Booster Rocket: a jetpack built by Axion Labs, along with a helmet. The jetpack was so powerful it could launch a man into space, but it was destroyed so Danny could stop Technus.

**The episode titles in quotes are so you can see the examples for yourself. Also, READ IT ALL! If you don't you might miss important info.**

**********EMERGENCY! ALL the Danny Phantom episodes are being deleted from Youtube! I am counting on you to post new ones. The more good quality DP episodes there are, the faster I will try to update!**

**********If you want me to keep updating my _Phantom in the Bund_ DP/Dance in the Vampire Bund Crossover story, the first story in a multi-crossover series spanning most of my DP crossovers, I need ************Dance in the Vampire Bund volumes 11 available ASAP! I will focus on my other stories less as well until I can get the manga so I can know more about the series (a big part of the reason I have waited so long for some of my other stories).**

**********************I know some of you are ticked off about me not having updated many of my stories. Basically, the idea is that Danny is traveling through dimensions, and that each story focuses on a different universe, Phantom in the Bund being first (though Danny Phantom in Hueco Mundo, Phantom Fairy Tale, and Phantom Spider are not part of part of this series).**


	10. 9: The GIW

******THE ****ULTIMATE GUIDE TO DANNY PHANTOM ****(May contain spoilers)****(READ IT ALL)**

**The GIW**

The Guys in White are a "top secret" government agency (though they seem to be pretty well known, especially in Amity Park). Their purpose is to destroy ghosts, simply because they are ghosts. They believe all ghosts are evil, and once even tried to destroy the entire Ghost Zone, not knowing it would destroy Earth as well. They are not very competent in their first appearance, but get better as the series goes on.

In "Double Cross My Heart", we see that they will even **_fire missiles_** into an area with a significant number of **_high school students_** because they erroneously though one was a ghost, based on a hunch, showing they have **_NO_** qualms about collateral damage as long as they succeed in their goal, and do not care about the humans they are supposed to protect. They also have no respect, or apparently even basic knowledge, of the very rules they are **_supposed_** to be enforcing, as shown in "Eye for an Eye" and "Living Large".

**The episode titles in quotes are so you can see the examples for yourself. Also, READ IT ALL! If you don't you might miss important info.**

**********EMERGENCY! ALL the Danny Phantom episodes are being deleted from Youtube! I am counting on you to post new ones. The more good quality DP episodes there are, the faster I will try to update!**

**********If you want me to keep updating my _Phantom in the Bund_ DP/Dance in the Vampire Bund Crossover story, the first story in a multi-crossover series spanning most of my DP crossovers, I need ************Dance in the Vampire Bund volumes 11 available ASAP! I will focus on my other stories less as well until I can get the manga so I can know more about the series (a big part of the reason I have waited so long for some of my other stories).**

**********************I know some of you are ticked off about me not having updated many of my stories. Basically, the idea is that Danny is traveling through dimensions, and that each story focuses on a different universe, Phantom in the Bund being first (though Danny Phantom in Hueco Mundo, Phantom Fairy Tale, and Phantom Spider are not part of part of this series).**


	11. 10: The Fenton Family

******THE ****ULTIMATE GUIDE TO DANNY PHANTOM ****(May contain spoilers)****(READ IT ALL)**

**The Fenton Family**

The Fenton family has been interested in studying/eliminating the paranormal for generations. The earliest known example of this is John Fenton Nightingale, seen in "Infinite Realms". He looked and dressed almost exactly like the modern day Jack Fenton, and acted a lot like him as well.

This, along with a conversation between Jack and Jazz in "Maternal Instincts", and the incident Spectra where transformed to a similar physical structure to Jack after her body accidentally absorbed some of Jack's DNA in "Doctor's Disorders", indicates Jack's size is genetic (since Spectra also claimed she felt like she wanted to babble on about ghosts after her body accidentally absorbed the DNA, this may also be genetic, and both Fenton children seem to have a natural grasp of ghost hunting, also implying a genetic factor).

John claimed to be the greatest witch hunter of Salem (during the witch trials), and had knowledge of Blood Blossoms. He is Jack's (and therefore Danny's) direct (?) paternal ancestor.

The current members and size of the Fenton family (other than Jack, Maddie, Jazz, and of course Danny) are unknown, although Danny mentioned a Grandpa Fenton while trapped in Sidney Poindexter's body in "Splitting Images".

As Jack is a brilliant inventor (albeit in his own, hard to understand way) and since Jazz is also very smart, it seems that high intelligence is also a Fenton trait and, in fact, according to Dan in TUE, Jack and Maddie are the world's leading ghost researchers/experts.

While it is unknown if Jack has any siblings, Maddie has an antisocial and independent sister who lives deep in the woods ("Prisoners of Love").

**The episode titles in quotes are so you can see the examples for yourself. Also, READ IT ALL! If you don't you might miss important info.**

**********EMERGENCY! ALL the Danny Phantom episodes are being deleted from Youtube! I am counting on you to post new ones. The more good quality DP episodes there are, the faster I will try to update!**

**********If you want me to keep updating my _Phantom in the Bund_ DP/Dance in the Vampire Bund Crossover story, the first story in a multi-crossover series spanning most of my DP crossovers, I need ************Dance in the Vampire Bund volumes 11 available ASAP! I will focus on my other stories less as well until I can get the manga so I can know more about the series (a big part of the reason I have waited so long for some of my other stories).**

**********************I know some of you are ticked off about me not having updated many of my stories. Basically, the idea is that Danny is traveling through dimensions, and that each story focuses on a different universe, Phantom in the Bund being first (though Danny Phantom in Hueco Mundo, Phantom Fairy Tale, and Phantom Spider are not part of part of this series).**


	12. 11: Crossover Notes

******THE ****ULTIMATE GUIDE TO DANNY PHANTOM ****(May contain spoilers)****(READ IT ALL)**

**Crossover Notes**

This section is dedicated to crossover fanfictions. Here I will write notes on how certain aspects of these crossovers would work (based off **CANON **DP) (NOTE: some points below are **_irrelevant_** if canon DP takes place in a _different_ universe than the other show/book series/etc.).

**American Dragon: Jake Long**

As the American Dragon (he's the American Dragon b/c he's the first dragon born in the US), Jake is the guardian of the magical creatures of the United States. It's his job to protect them from each other and humans, and protect humans from evil magical beings.

Dragons are the guardians of the magical world, and thus have a measure of authority over other magical creatures, including ghosts (perhaps limited to some degree, since they haven't stopped the ghosts in Amity), though it probably wouldn't apply in the GZ.

AD:JL dragons are shape shifters, while they tend to stay in human form a lot of the time, they can transform between their forms in a burst of flame (partial transformations are possible).

Being a dragon is a genetic factor, as Jake and his sister inherited it from their mom (she has dragon ancestry, but the power skipped her generation).

Magical beings might be affected by blood blossoms in a similar manner to ghosts. Dragons are also weakened by sphinx hair.

Jake actually fought against ghosts in one episode, but they didn't use ghost rays, probably because they were magically bound to earth by a spell cast by Shackles Jack while he was alive, and only recently appeared due to a certain event.

Jake seemed to be able to physically attack Jack, but that was probably due to Jack being new to being a ghost and not having fully mastered intangibility yet (or possibly b/c Shackles Jack wanted some fun and underestimated Jake).

The GIW would probably get along well with Rotwood and/or the Huntsclan, as they all hate/want to capture supernatural entities.

Rotwood would likely chase after ghosts as well as other mystical creatures, but if the existence of ghosts is publically known, he might not be as eager to do so, except to help his case that **other** mystical beings exist.

DP ghosts care less about human awareness than other mystical beings, and have terrorized Amity many times.

Danny and Jake would probably get along well, once they got to know each other, since they have a lot in common (like powers, etc.).

** Avatar (Last Airbender & Legend of Korra):**

The Avatar is the **ONLY** person who can bend more than one element, and there is only **ONE** Avatar at any given time. Thus, if Danny were to gain bending abilities, he would only get ONE element (for bending capacity, it is either no elements, 1 element, or, in the **_unique_** case of the Avatar, all of them).

However, since Energy-bending (introduced and used in the last part of the original series) is distinct from the bending the Avatar and the people of the world use, actually predating the Avatar, it is theoretically possible he could use it, even if he was a bender of another element, though the art is not without risk (see the Avatar wiki for more info).

If he were to lose access to his flashier ghostly powers in the Avatar world, and instead gained access to a form of bending, it would most likely be waterbending, because of his ice powers.

He would probably find bloodbending to be similar to overshadowing (they both take control of people, though someone exposed to bloodbending remembers the experience, and **most** waterbenders can only do it during a full moon).

He should be able to access bending if a person he is overshadowing is a bender.

The Avatar world has a Spirit World, a parallel plane of reality similar to the GZ and DP Earth, and most residents would probably mistake Danny for a spirit if they saw him.

The Avatar is the incarnation of the planet's spirit, and thus is the bridge between the two realms (though bending does not work in the Spirit World).

Spirits are the immortal supernatural residents of the Spirit World, and, similar to the third type of DP ghost, often embody differing aspects of life and nature (though **some**, like the previous Avatars, _were_ alive at some point).

Except during (or near) the Solstices and Equinoxes, when the worlds are closest, only the spiritually enlightened can easily see them (it gets easier for spirits to manifest the closer it is to those events).

If a spirit physically enters the material world, they can be killed while they are there, and it is possible for a manifested spirit to use bending.

Some of the major differences between the GZ and the Spirit World is that some regions of the Spirit World overlap with the real world to such an extent (sharing their geography) that someone (like Aang in the first series) may not even realize they are in the Spirit .

Danny might pose a significant challenge for Aang (or another Avatar) to defeat if they ever had to fight (depending on what point in the development of Danny's powers it occurred in), due to his sheer power and range of abilities. He might well be able to defeat an Avatar without undue trouble.

Danny can use intangibility to pass through water, earth and fire unharmed, his speed and spectral manipulation would likely keep air attacks from working well, he can freeze water attacks, and he has tremendous strength, not to mention all his other powers, like ghost rays, his incredible durability and regenerative capabilities, and (of course), the Ghostly Wail!

**Bleach:**

First off, though Japanese schoolchildren learn English in High School, Danny has not shown signs of knowing Japanese (though **Sam** shows she knows a few words in "Urban Jungle"), there would likely still be a language barrier of sorts, _especially_ for the residents of the Soul Society (though Ichigo and Uryuu **are **at the top of the class, so they would likely be translators).

(**Of course**, Tucker or Hat-and –Clogs, as Ichigo calls him, could always come up with some kind of translation device.)

Although Bleach spirits cannot be perceived by human without a certain level of spiritual power and awareness, DP ghosts can be seen by normal humans if they are not using their invisibility power.

Since Danny has shown DP ghosts can phase through energy blasts, he should be able to pass through a Cero, or other blasts or barriers of spiritual power (such as kido) without being harmed or inhibited.

Even _if_ he couldn't, he should still be able to break out of the kido Rukia used on Ichigo when they first met.

Ichigo, on one side, at the time had no obvious paranormal abilities besides high spiritual awareness and energy for a human, while Danny has tremendous strength and energy to draw on (basically, Danny is more powerful than Ichigo was before the Substitute got his Soul Reaper powers the first time, so Danny could probably break out of such bonds with only his ghostly strength if he needed to).

In terms of raw power, the most powerful Bleach spirits have Danny outclassed (Ascended Aizen, Hollow Ichigo), though the versatility of his abilities helps with this.

Even so, Danny's Ghostly Wail should be able to affect Barragan, since his time acceleration power does **NOT **affect sound, as shown by the fact he could hear his opponents and vice versa during the battle. Since it does not seem to affect the ambient temperature, his ice powers might also be effective (albeit possibly lessened).

Clockwork's Time Medallions provide protection from Barragan's power, since it is a time manipulation power, and as seen in TUE, those powers are useless against anyone wearing a Time Medallion.

While Soul Reapers can use Flash Step to move at high speeds, they only seem to be able to do so at short intervals, and have to stop to change direction and/or start again (this also seems to apply to similar techniques). Ghosts, on the other hand, fly by defying gravity, and can move at intense speeds continuously (not to mention invisibility and the fact that some ghosts can teleport).

Soul Reapers tend to move in midair by creating invisible platforms out of reishi in the air, **not** by true flight (though some, like Ichigo, seem to be able to at least _simulate_ flight).

Since ectoplasm is a separate substance and energy from both physical matter and reishi, not only should Danny (and other DP ghosts) be harder to detect by the various methods of sensing spiritual power (Danny especially, since the events of "Reality Trip" show that his power is harder to detect when he is in human form).

If Danny were to visit the Soul Society, because of his significant power level and human half, he would likely feel hungry, even though people there do not feel hungry unless they have a certain level of spiritual power (but they still can and often do eat).

If a Hollow were to consume a ghost, after the Hollow's destruction the ghost(s) would be restored. Also, ghosts should be able to overshadow Hollows and Soul Reapers, and use their powers in addition to the normal powers available when overshadowing (and possibly more).

Danny should also be able to sense Hollows, Soul Reapers, etc., the same way he can detect ghosts. If these spiritual entities didn't just set off the normal ghost sense, I think that Hollows would cause a black ghost sense, Soul Reapers a white sense, and grey for hybrids of both.

Since spiritual particles seem to be bound by many of the same laws as earthly matter, DP ghosts should be able to use intangibility to avoid a zanpaktou, even if it could damage them when tangible.

Since the Soul Society would not have stood for a powerful supernatural entity destroying the mortal world for 10 years (their purpose is to protect humans), they would have tried to stop Dan at some point, but since his rampage continued, it is likely he soundly defeated them if they were in the same universe.

If Danny (or other ghosts/halfas) were to destroy a Hollow, it would either go to the Soul Society or the GZ, depending on the crossover dynamics. If he was in an alternate reality, etc., it would go to the Soul Society, if both were valid afterlives on the crossover, it could go to either.

If Danny has or gains the ability to open ghost portals, he should be able to use them travel to the Soul Society, Hueco Mundo, and Hell as well as Earth and the GZ.

Portals to the Ghost Zone seem to be like passing through a door, with one side being one realm, the other side being the other realm (and some portals in the GZ **are **doors).

The Garaganta and Senkeimon, however, are more like a subway tunnel; passing through a space in-between the realms in question (like the SS and Earth).

Danny has considerable swordsmanship skills, allowing him to battle with Soul Reapers, etc., as seen in "Infinite Realms".

Danny has shown on multiple occasions that his ecto-blasts can be made powerful enough to break through or shatter metal, so he should be able to damage a Zanpaktou, putting its user out of commission until it regenerates ("Reign Storm", "Micro-Management", and "Flirting with Disaster").

The Ghostly Wail should be able to break through the chains of Hell (due to its sheer ecto-sonic **power**), if a ghost couldn't just use their intangibility on them.

**DC Comics and Shows:**

General:

If the DP world and a DC world share a reality, Danny would likely idolize some of the heroes, like Superman, for instance.

Since the heroes of the DC world would not have just let Dan ravage the human world for 10 years, the Justice League and other teams tried and failed to stop him, since the devastation continued. He probably killed them all, even Superman, since they would have kept trying if alive. The villains would also probably have been killed as well, since the ones trying to take over the world couldn't if Dan destroyed it (this all assuming that DP takes place in the same universe).

If the Justice League, or another group of heroes, (again assuming shared universes) has not cracked down on Amity Park, they must not believe the situation is serious, that Danny is not a threat, or that ghosts even exist that can do what DP ghosts do, much less that they're in Amity (any GIW cover-up would be most likely to fail after Pariah Dark's invasion, since the town disappeared into another dimension, and Danny seemed to be well known in "Reality Trip").

Danny should be able to see and interact with Deadman, even if no one else can if Deadman isn't in a living body, since they are both ghosts, (or a half-ghost, in Danny's case), and ghosts can interact with each other even when tangible beings cannot.

If Danny (or another ghost) were to overshadow a metahuman (a human with superpowers) or another being with superpowers, in addition to the normal powers he can use while overshadowing someone (the universal powers, flight, invisibility and intangibility, along with enhanced durability and strength), he should be able to use _their_ powers as well (and possibly some of his other powers overshadowed people usually cannot access).

His Ghostly Wail should be able to take down Kryptonians (the same species that Superman is a member of) because of both its sheer power and the fact that the sound would hurt a Kryptonians due to the fact that they super-hearing.

He should also be able to resist unwanted telepathic intrusion, partly due to him being half-ghost, and partly due to his willpower.

Vlad, (if the DC and DP worlds share a universe) probably used some Cadmus Project cloning tech to help create Dani and the other Danny clones seen in "Kindred Spirits" (if Cadmus was around when he began the project).

The GIW, considering their attitude on ghosts, would likely also hate many superhuman/nonhuman super powered beings, such as the Martian Manhunter, Superman, etc.

Danny would likely mistake a Martian for a ghost at first sight (unless he already knew about the Martian Manhunter, etc., either from being in the same world, or by seeing him on TV), due to many ghosts having green skin (like Skulker's true form, The Lunch Lady, The Observant High Council and Technus) like the commonly seen Martians (Martian Manhunter even has red eyes).

Freakshow would probably get along well with the Joker, since they are both villains who base their outfits off circus roles (Freakshow is a ringmaster, and the Joker is a clown), the fact that they both have a serious grudge against their enemies and obsessively seek revenge, that they have no powers of their own, the fact that they both have a (apparently, win Lydia's case) willing female sidekick with at least a hint of romance between them, and the fact that they are both complete psychological wrecks.

Green Lantern:

If a Green Lantern were incapacitated, Danny would be a good fill in, as he has a strong will ("Control Freaks"). I imagine his ghostly aura turning green, and the GL symbol appearing as energy over his DP symbol (like Blue Lantern Flash in "Blackest Night"). He should also be able to combine his powers with the ring's powers.

He should be able to resist the effects of a Black Lantern ring, since he is only _half_ ghost, and not fully alive or fully dead. Ecto-energy should also be able to destroy black power rings (since it is wielded by ghosts, who are often deceased living beings).

The same thing that allows him to resist a Black Lantern Ring should also allow him to wear a White Power Ring (his being half-human, and still linked to mortal life), along with his fierce love of life and humanity (shown by how he continued to fight to protect Amity Park and save people even when reviled by the town after Walker invaded and set him up).

Since the Fight Knight is the spirit of Halloween, the ghostly personification of **fear itself**, he would be a _shoe-in_ for a yellow Sinestro Corps fear power ring (the members of the Sinestro Corp are chosen _specifically_ for their ability to inspire fear in others, so what choice could be better than a being which embodies **terror**, and can use his blade to send his foes to a realm where they are trapped in the midst of their worst fears and nightmares for as long as they remain?).

Plasmius would be a good candidate for an orange power ring if one got away from Larfleeze; since he is a very greedy individual (he stole billions, took over companies and used his powers covertly for his own gain).

Valerie would be a good candidate for a Red Lantern Ring, since she has an intense hatred of ghosts, especially Danny and Cujo (though she starts to get over it in the second season, and seems to overcome it completely when she finds out Vlad is a halfa and helps save Dani in "D-Stabilized").

Sam would be good for a violet Star Sapphire power ring, since she has an intense love of nature and the environment (and Danny).

** -Man:**

If Danny (or another ghost) were to destroy an Akuma, the soul inside should not be destroyed, but would instead become a ghost.

Danny should also be immune (or at least resistant) to Innocence based attacks, since he is not an Akuma, and Innocence is designed to destroy Akuma, and not souls, and ghosts can be considered souls.

He also should be able to use Innocence if he overshadows someone who can (like Allen).

**Digital Realities**

(This is for series that take place in a virtual environment)

General:

As "Teacher of the Year" shows, Danny can use overshadowing to enter virtual environments (like video games and dreams) while retaining all his powers, and as that and "Frightmare" shows, he can overshadow entities in these worlds, and use his powers to a greater degree than he normally could when he would overshadow someone (the avatar of his he overshadowed in the game "Doomed", for example), even transforming them.

As the above episode also shows, if the avatar is destroyed while Danny is overshadowing it, Danny will simply be forced out of the digital realm and back into the physical world, without any harm done to him.

Digimon:

Danny would likely be intrigued by the Digital World, and if he were to overshadow a Digimon, he should be able to control it and use its powers.

His technology overshadowing ability would likely give him the capability to enter and exit the Digital World at will.

Tron:

Danny, if he were to make it inside the Grid, would likely find it to be a cool place (Tucker would certainly love all the technology there!).

Danny would likely be horrified at what Clu is doing to the programs living inside the Grid.

**Harry Potter:**

Danny should be immune to the Killing Curse, and be able to at least resist the Imperious and the third Unforgivable curse. The Killing Curse should also leave no scars when used on him.

Since ghosts are already (by definition) dead, they also should be immune to the effects of the Killing Curse, as it would be like trying to kill a corpse.

He should be able to phase through spells, and be able to resist certain magical effects, like the barrier around the Golden Trio's camp Hermione created in book 7, and the general magic that helps keep the wizarding world hidden from those without magic, this is called spell resistance, and certain magical HP species, like giants (and half giants like Hagrid), have it.

Ghosts must be resistant to magic; otherwise, Dan would have been stopped by wizards during his 10 year rampage (assuming shared worlds, of course).

Even if he isn't a wizard, he would likely be able to use magic while overshadowing a wizard or witch, but it is _extremely _likely that he won't be as skilled as the wizard would be free of his (or another ghost's) control (at least at first).

If he were a wizard, since the genetic factor for magical ability is dominant (this is a **confirmed HP fact**), and any child with a magical parent will be magical (also confirmed) (save Squibs), then any children he would have would also be wizards or witches.

Since ghost powers are also a dominant genetic factor (**_100% dominant_**), based on half-ghosts having ectoplasm fused to their entire genetic code and the molecular and cellular structures, these potential children would also be halfas, allowing them both magic **and** ghost powers!

This would mean that Dani, being his clone, would be a witch, for the same reasons any children of either Dani or Danny would be magical (magic is genetic, and her DNA came from Danny).

Since Danny can use his ghost powers when human, he should also be able use magic in ghost mode if he is a wizard.

His ghost sense should be able to detect the presence of HP ghosts. HP ghosts were **_all_** originally magical, and they are the imprints of souls that chose not to pass on due to either a fear of the afterlife or a strong attachment to a place in the mortal world.

Wands choose the wizard they are destined for, having a certain degree of intelligence, a bit like the Infi-Map. Wandlore is a complicated thing, with different wand woods, magical cores, and lengths influencing the wizard or witch the wand chooses (see the Harry Potter Wiki or Pottermore for more detailed info).

Also, wizards do **not** seem to have **any** knowledge of DP ghosts or the Ghost Zone.

The archway in the Department of Mysteries (seen in _The Order of The Phoenix_), may very well be a one-way portal into the Ghost Zone (albeit one that apparently **_kills_** any human that goes through it).

Danny would probably see it in a similar way to Harry and Luna, since he's half-ghost, and you have to have a certain connection to death to fully see it.

The United States has its own magical government, and tales of Voldemort **have** reached there, and he likely planned to expand his control to the states.

Danny would likely **HIGHLY **dislike Voldemort, even just from hearing stories about his cruel acts and his discrimination against non-wizards, partly due to his heroic nature, and partly due to his hatred of people being branded as negative simply because they are different from the brander (like how Danny has been branded evil because of his ghostly nature).

His powers should also be able to affect Dementors, and he should be resistant to them at the very least. Part of this is based on Dementors affecting the minds of non-humans differently, and part of it is based on his paranormal resistance.

Spectra would probably get along well with Dementors, since that emotional vampire of a ghost _feeds_ off of human misery to enhance her beauty, and Dementors suck out a person's happiness and their joyful memories, leaving nothing _but_ fear and misery!

(Thus, Spectra would feed off what the Dementors leave behind, being amoral enough to be able to ignore all the suffering their mere presence causes).

(Remember, she was going to **vaporize** Jazz in ""My Brother's Keeper" to feed off the misery it would produce, and she didn't care about the likely **fatal **effects her ghost virus would have had on nearly **all** of Casper High in "Doctor's Disorders" (she herself said that the students would burn out due to being unable to handle the powers caused by the side effects of the ghost virus, turning into "little withered husks"), so the only problem Spectra would be likely to have with Dementors is the whole "them using the Dementors Kiss to suck out human souls" thing, since she's a ghost).

Since nonhuman teleportation has been proven to work within Hogwarts in the Harry Potter books, (Dobby, Fawkes, etc.), Danny should be able to use his ghost powers to teleport even in locations where there are magical measures to keep a wizard or witch from Apparating or Disapparating, like the Hogwarts school grounds.

Since wizards have not historically been very accepting of non-humans or half-humans, Danny would probably try to keep his half ghost nature secret from them if possible (besides the **normal** reasons, like being worried about being interrogated, experimented on/tortured/dissected, putting his family and friends in danger, etc.).

Another reason he would want to keep his powers secret is the fact that DP ghosts have grabbed a **LOT** of Muggle attention. Thanks to the International Statute of Secrecy, wizard governments try to keep Muggles (non-magical humans), from knowing about wizards (with the exception of close relatives to Muggle-born wizards), from learning of the existence of **ANY** supernatural beings, human or otherwise! The fact that the exploits of Danny and other DP ghosts (like Walker and Pariah's invasions) are pretty much _impossible _to cover up, so people know they exist, would likely make many wizards dislike them.

If they _were_ to find out, however, they might take a special interest in the fact that he got his powers when he was **fourteen, **since fourteen is seven X two (or seven plus seven), and **seven** is widely considered by the wizarding world to be the **most magical of ALL NUMBERS**!

Wizards would probably find an uncomfortable similarity between the Imperious Curse and overshadowing (the only real differences are that the Unforgivable Curse allows the user control from a distance /the ability to give the victim instructions and then leave and for one person to control multiple others, while overshadowing involves an actual possession of the victim by the ghost, allows for the use of the power of suggestion while doing so, and the ghost's voice and/or eye color can take over), most likely causing them to view overshadowing and the curse in a similar manner of disdain.

The Unforgivable Curses are so named because the use of them, except in times of war when the law was temporarily repealed for Ministry employees, will get someone a life sentence in the wizard prison, Azkaban.

Danny, being a half-human (possibly also a wizard) would probably get along with Hagrid pretty well (with the groundskeeper being half-giant and all). (In fact, Hagrid's obsession with magical creatures is _eerily_ similar to how Tucker obsesses over technology).

Even though magic and electricity do not tend to mix well, since Fenton tech (and some other DP gadgets, like Skulker's armor, Valerie's suit and the Plasmius Maximus) runs on ectoplasm, a supernatural power source, it should be able to bypass this. (For more on DP tech, see the Technology section)  
Danny may be a little uneasy around crystal balls, since Freashow used his crystal ball staff to control him in "Control Freaks". (See the Ghostly Artifacts section)

Danny should be able to overshadow a Horcrux, and possibly even destroy them. He should also feel revulsion towards the idea that someone would **make** one in the first place (besides the fact that the creator of a Horcrux **splits their soul** to do so, a Horcrux requires **murdering another human being!**)!

Danny, **especially **after TUE, has a respect for the right of **all** (whether human, ghost, or **other)** sentient life to continue to exist!

You wouldn't ever see a ghostly phoenix (unless it was a ghost that self-manifested from ectoplasm or the result of a wish of Desiree's) because they are the **_only _**HP entities seen in the books or movies that seem to have _true_, **natural** immortality. They can't die from **any** cause as far as we see in the books, and even the **Killing Curse** will only cause them to burst into flames and be reborn as a phoenix chick!

This may lead Voldemort to try to unlock the secret to their immortality.

Voldemort would probably hate Danny (especially if his human half was a Muggle), since he has the power of a ghostly being in the human plane of being, and so is only half-human (even if Voldemort would want that power himself).

Other magical creatures and entities seem to become ghosts, however, as seen in "Boxed Up Fury", with the ghostly centaur and the three-headed dog and all, so mermaids, trolls, giants, vampires, (etc.) should also become ghosts (**DP ghosts**).

Princess Dora and her brother Aragon would probably have a special connection with HP dragons, because they have the ability to use their amulets to transform into dragons (retaining their senses, unlike others we have seen using the amulet in "Parental Bonding").

**The Inheritance Cycle**

Danny should be able to use his ecto-energy to fuel any magic he would get (and he has a LOT of it!).

He would side with the Varden, since he would **hate** what Galbatorix is doing.

His nature as a halfa would likely make it so it would be impossible to access his mind by force.

**Marvel Comics and Shows:**

General:

If the DP world and a Marvel world share a reality, Danny would likely idolize some of the heroes, like Captain America, for instance.

Since the heroes of the Marvel world would not have just let Dan ravage the human world for 10 years, the Avengers and other teams tried and failed to stop him, since the devastation continued. He probably killed them all, since they would have kept trying if alive. The villains would also probably have been killed as well, since the ones trying to take over the world couldn't if Dan destroyed it (this all assuming that DP takes place in the same universe).

If the Avengers, or another group of heroes, (again assuming shared universes) has not cracked down on Amity Park, they must not believe the situation is serious, that Danny is not a threat, or that ghosts even exist that can do what DP ghosts do, much less that they're in Amity (any GIW cover-up would be most likely to fail after Pariah Dark's invasion, since the town disappeared into another dimension, and Danny seemed to be well known in "Reality Trip").

If Danny were to overshadow a human with superpowers, or another being with superpowers, in addition to the normal powers he can use while overshadowing someone (the universal powers, flight, invisibility and intangibility, along with enhanced durability and strength), he should be able to use _their_ powers as well, (and possibly some of his other powers overshadowed people usually cannot access).

He should also be able to resist unwanted telepathic intrusion, partly due to him being half-ghost, and partly due to his willpower.

He would likely become friends with Spider-Man if they met, since they both know what it's like to be made infamous by the media.

He should also have a dislike of J.J. Jameson, since the newspaper owner has no qualms about making Spider-Man out to be a villain, even when it is clear that the Webster is trying to help.

Technus, just like the rouge, genocidal Artificial Intelligence called Ultron, hates emotions.

X-Men:

Danny should be immune to equipment that detects mutants, since it works by scanning for the genetic "X-factor" that gives them their abilities, even though he gets his powers because of ectoplasm infused DNA, since it being fused to him did not apparently change the actual genetic code.

Danny should identify with mutants and mutant rights due to the dislike he has had because of anti-ghost feelings (especially from his own parents), but his heroic nature would not favor Magneto's ideals.

The GIW, on the other hand, would probably side with Senator Kelly and the like in their feelings towards mutants (again assuming shared universes), and possibly other superhumans, with Kelly probably sharing their feelings toward ghosts.

**Monsuno**

The DP and the Monsuno world seem to be incompatible, due to the fact that the DP world seems to follow the geography of OUR world pretty faithfully, and the Monsuno world has a number of locations that appear to be different than our world (like, there's no mention of the US, the Badlands, etc.).

It has been confirmed that new types/colors of Cores will appear in the future, so Danny could have a green Core (or one of another color besides the three current Core factions, Blue for Core-Tech, Red for Eklipse, and Yellow for STORM).

While Danny may mistake Monsuno for ghosts (at least at first), Monsuno, despite their powers, are physical, living beings, and do not seem to have any connection to The Ghost Zone (assuming shared worlds, which is illogical).

Danny would likely associate Cores with a Fenton Thermos (though Cores only hold one Monsuno, and a Monsuno can only survive outside its Core for about 8 minutes at a time).

**Teen Titans (cartoon):**

(I know Teen Titans is owned by DC Comics, but this has so many fanfictions I decided to give it a separate section).

Danny should be able to resist Raven's empathy. He should also be able to access her mind (seen in the Titans episode "Nevermore") by overshadowing her.

He should also be able to phase through Raven's magic. He should also be resistant and/or immune to Brother Blood's mind control powers, or other such powers.

On the occasions Raven has passed through solid matter, it's different than ghostly intangibility. Ghosts are made of ectoplasm, a supernatural substance that is **not** bound by the physics of the earthly world, and this allows them to pass through solid matter, and use ecto-energy to take physical objects with them (if in physical contact).

For Raven, it seems she uses her magic to create a sort of doorway (or even a portal) which allows her to enter it on one side and come out the other.

Cyborg would have to watch out in a battle against Technus, since "The Ghost Master of Science and Electrical Technology" would likely be able to use his powers to take control of his mechanical parts and use him against his friends (maybe even overshadowing him and combining other tech with Cyborg's mechanical aspects, like how he tends to build giant robots out of anything from the Fenton RV or a car to old junk and runaway garage sale appliances and computers).

Cyborg would probably be able to use his gear and tech skills to hack into Skulker's armor, since Tucker was able to hack into the future version with only a PDA.

With his ability to overshadow his avatar on a game and use his ghost powers in the game, Danny would likely kick Beast Boy and Cyborg's butts in video games (which they play a lot of).

Raven, having significant knowledge of the supernatural and/or mystical, should be able to identify Danny as a ghost, as well as have **at least** _some_ knowledge about the ghostly world and the types of beings who inhabit it.

He should be able to phase into the Titan's computer systems, and find out sensitive info directly in the computer.

Sam would probably get along well with Raven, since both of them like to wear dark clothes and read books about creepy stuff. She should also get along with Beast Boy, since they are both vegetarians (since BB is an animal shape shifter, he doesn't eat meat).

Danny and co. (**especially** if from a different universe), might mistake some of the Titans as ghosts at first. Beast Boy, Starfire, and Raven are the most likely members of the team for that to happen to, due to Starfire's green energy starbolts, orange skin and hair, Beast Boy's green skin and eyes (along with his shapeshifing), and Raven's paleness, glowing white eyes, and black energy.

**The Kane Chronicles/Percy Jackson & The Olympians**

(Note: I am grouping these together because of numerous Kane Chronicles suggestions they take place in the same world)

Greek/Roman ghosts go to the Underworld, ruled by Hades, while Egyptian ghosts go to the Duat, to the region ruled by Osiris.

It is mentioned in the Kane Chronicles book that you go to the afterlife that you believe in, so some DP ghosts may be those who did not have strong beliefs in a particular afterlife, or believed in a nonexistent afterlife, even though it was said in the same book that those who did not believe in an afterlife do not go to one, they may simply go to the Zone.

The Egyptians believed in a 5-part soul. The _ba_: your personality (which for an Egyptian _ba_, took the form of a human-headed bird), the _ka_: the life force that leaves the body at death, the _ib_: the heart, the records of all your deeds, the _ren_: the secret name that represents you at the very core, and anyone who learns it from you or the person closest to you gains power over you, your identity, and the _sheut_: the shadow, a "back up for the soul", your legacy. Without the _sheut_, your existence is **meaningless** (Kane Chronicles Book 3).

The wielder of the Reality Gauntlet has the power to rewrite reality itself, and thus may be more powerful than either godly pantheon, as the Gauntlet seems to make the wearer **omnipotent** (though not omniscient, as Danny was able to trick Freakshow while he was wearing it).

Since physical attacks and weapons do not affect ghosts, Celestial Bronze, etc, will probably have a limited affect at best, especially Danny, since he is half human, and it has been repeatedly confirmed that Celestial Bronze do not affect humans (though Stygian Iron, being from the Underworld, may have _some _effect).

If he needed to use a weapon that could hurt monsters, Stygian Iron would probably be a good choice, because it, being from the Underworld, has a close association with death.

Since the Ghost Zone is a separate dimension from Earth (unlike the Underworld), Hades (and his children) would likely not have much power or authority over GZ ghosts (if **any**), possibly weakening them.

That is likely a major reason (besides the **powers** of GZ ghosts) that Hades hasn't invaded the Ghost Zone.

He might claim that he **created** the GZ though (which is **impossible**, since it has been around since **_at least_** when the dinosaurs were alive, since we see a ghost dinosaur in PP, and therefore, before the gods).

Danny would likely be able to see through the Mist (the effect that occurs when the godly world interacts with the mortal one, and keeps many mortals from seeing the truth) like a demigod can, though they can still be fooled by it sometimes.

Danny should be able to phase through and overshadow monsters and spirits (like nymphs, not PJ ghosts).

Danny, by PP, is a very powerful ghost, and likely has enough power to fight powerful monsters (they **can **be killed by physical force), or even a few minor gods!

Though, he probably would have little chance against a god's divine form. A god normally has its essence spread out, divided among its domain, wherever their sphere of influence is, allowing them to be in more than one place at a time. Their divine form is their true form, when all their essence is in one location. Although it does not seem to apply to dreams and Iris-Messages, seeing a god's divine form will kill mortals, demigods, and many monsters (a Titan's divine form will incinerate anyone too close).

Even so, a god's power is useless if they are trapped.

Gods do not have DNA, so for a half-blood, any demigod with a different godly parent is considered a legitimate romantic interest.

Revealed in "The Son of Neptune", some heroes are legacy descendants. While their parents were both mortal, they have demigod ancestry.

Since the gods and heroes did not stop Dan (assuming shared universe), he must have rendered them incapable of stopping him (PJ).

While the gods have great power, as both the embodiment and source of western civilization, they are tied to it. Dan must have caused enough chaos and panic to weaken the gods (and disrupt western civilization) to the point where they could not offer any significant resistance to him (and considering the devastation seen in TUE, it probably wasn't very difficult with **his** power).

Danny should also be resistant to being used as an unwilling host. A host is a being a god (mostly Egyptian, though Kronos apparently did it), inhabits.

The god could be in control, the mortal could be in control with the god trying to influence them, or they can share control.

Though a god can take an animal, other creature, or even an object as a host, they prefer mortals, as their human creativity can help break the patterns they tend to follow (this means _Egyptian_ gods, since they seem to be the ones to take hosts).

Some ghosts are personifications of forces, like how Clockwork is the personification of time, the Fright Knight is fear, and the powers of these ghosts would likely be limited against a god who has a similar sphere of control (though Clockwork seems to be able to manipulate time even better than PJ & KC gods with that power).

At least _some of _the ghosts that have similarities with Greek entities (seen in "Boxed Up Fury"), like the ghostly Medusa, the three-headed dog, and the ghost with many eyes all over his body (Argus?), may be ectoplasmic manifestations of human _ideas_ about the myths (like Apollo's sun chariot being the manifestation of human dreams about the sun).

Unlike the PJ Pandora, the DP Pandora _created_ her box to _contain_ the evils of the Ghost Zone (and it is an _actual_ **box**).

If the Roman forces (Camp Jupiter) knew Plasmius had traveled back to ancient Rome and set the city on fire, they would **NOT **be happy (also, by doing so, it is likely he caused the emperor Nero to be blamed).

Vortex would likely get along with the _venti_, since they enjoy causing weather-related chaos.

**World of WarCraft**

Danny (and other ghosts) might be mistaken as a demon (or, less likely, a warlock of some kind), since green ecto-energy is similar in appearance to the demonic fel magic used by warlocks and the Burning Legion.

Danny would probably be resistant to magical attacks to some degree (especially to ice attacks, since he has ice powers of his own).

**Young Justice:**

(Same as Teen Titans)

Danny should be able to use the powers of heroes and villains he overshadows, as well as the typical powers a ghost can use while controlling a person.

Vlad, (if the YJ and DP worlds share a universe) probably used Cadmus Project cloning tech to help create Dani and the other clones seen in "Kindred Spirits" (if it was around when he began the project).

Dani, being a clone herself, would probably feel a certain kinship towards both Red Arrow and Superboy (**especially** Red Arrow, since she was part of a plot against Danny, just like Red Arrow was created to be used against the Justice League).

Even with Megan's (Miss Martian) formidable telepathic powers, Danny should be able to keep her out if he doesn't want her in while he is within her telepathic range.

He should also be able to resist the control of Queen Bee and the powers of her enforcer Psimon, along with other telepaths.

Danny's ghostly invisibility is more effective than Martian camouflage, since Martians can still be seen if you look hard enough, and it is described as being different from invisibility.

Danny, due to his being self-trained (with the exception of his ice powers, where he was trained by Frostbite), having a wide range of abilities and a significant amount of power, along with his time spent leading his friends, might eventually lead the Team if he were to join.

If Danny were to join the Team, Black Canary might be able to help him with his Ghostly Wail, since she also has a sonic attack power.

Since ghosts get their powers b/c they are made of ectoplasm, the control collars (like those used at Belle Reeve) should not be able to stop them from using their powers (at most, it might somewhat weaken him).

Due to his willpower, his resistance to paranormal effects, his immense power, and the ghostly workings of his mind in Phantom form (along with his willpower), he should be immune (resistant at the **_very least_**), to the Starro Tech the Light used to control the JL members in the season 1 finale (a combination of an alien organism, nanotechnology, and magic).

If he is chipped, and he does end up being controlled, since the effects are body-specific, as Red Tornado demonstrated by being free of control in his more humanlike body, and Captain Marvel being free in his Billy Batson identity, he would be freed if he simply transformed into his other form.

Danny, assuming he has his powers **before** the time skip, would likely be as powerful as Dan, or even more so, afterwards, and may have joined the League.

**The episode titles in quotes are so you can see the examples for yourself. Also, READ IT ALL! If you don't you might miss important info.**

**********EMERGENCY! ALL the Danny Phantom episodes are being deleted from Youtube! I am counting on you to post new ones. The more good quality DP episodes there are, the faster I will try to update!**

**********If you want me to keep updating my _Phantom in the Bund_ DP/Dance in the Vampire Bund Crossover story, the first story in a multi-crossover series spanning most of my DP crossovers, I need ************Dance in the Vampire Bund volumes 11 available ASAP! I will focus on my other stories less as well until I can get the manga so I can know more about the series (a big part of the reason I have waited so long for some of my other stories).**

**********************I know some of you are ticked off about me not having updated many of my stories. Basically, the idea is that Danny is traveling through dimensions, and that each story focuses on a different universe, Phantom in the Bund being first (though Danny Phantom in Hueco Mundo, Phantom Fairy Tale, and Phantom Spider are not part of part of this series).**


	13. 13: Amity Park

******THE ****ULTIMATE GUIDE TO DANNY PHANTOM ****(May contain spoilers)****(READ IT ALL)**

**Amity Park**

Amity Park is Danny's hometown, where most of the episodes take place. Major landmarks include Casper High School, which Danny attends, FentonWorks, a mall, a train station, an observatory, a park, and a city hall.

From evidence seen in "Reality Trip," "Memory Blank", and "Bitter Reunions", it seems that Amity Park is somewhere in the Mid-Western US, possibly in southern Illinois.

**The episode titles in quotes are so you can see the examples for yourself. Also, READ IT ALL! If you don't you might miss important info.**

**********EMERGENCY! ALL the Danny Phantom episodes are being deleted from Youtube! I am counting on you to post new ones. The more good quality DP episodes there are, the faster I will try to update!**

**********If you want me to keep updating my _Phantom in the Bund_ DP/Dance in the Vampire Bund Crossover story, the first story in a multi-crossover series spanning most of my DP crossovers, I need ************Dance in the Vampire Bund volumes 11 available ASAP! I will focus on my other stories less as well until I can get the manga so I can know more about the series (a big part of the reason I have waited so long for some of my other stories).**

**********************I know some of you are ticked off about me not having updated many of my stories. Basically, the idea is that Danny is traveling through dimensions, and that each story focuses on a different universe, Phantom in the Bund being first (though Danny Phantom in Hueco Mundo, Phantom Fairy Tale, and Phantom Spider are not part of part of this series).**


	14. 14: Ghosts in DP

******THE ****ULTIMATE GUIDE TO DANNY PHANTOM ****(May contain spoilers)****(READ IT ALL)**

**Ghosts in DP**

(While I know we already discussed ghosts _in general_, this section is about **specific** ghosts seen in the series.)

Danny Fenton/Phantom: the half-ghost title character of the series.

Danny's Allies/Friends

Clockwork: Clockwork is The Master of Time. As the ghostly personification of time itself, he has the ability to stop, rewind, accelerate, and travel through time. He has near omniscience/tremendous knowledge of the past, present, and **possible** futures. While he knows what paths the future **may** take, what is most likely, as Danny shows in TUE, the first time Clockwork appears, the future **isn't** set in stone, it is made by our **choices**.

In TUE, he sends ghosts from the future to attack Danny on the orders of the Observants, his apparent bosses, to prevent the halfa from becoming Dan. He eventually saves Danny's friends and family, and sends him back in time to make the right choice (the Observants referred to it as cheating, partially sine they thought he had influenced Danny's choice). Thus, the Observants made him responsible for both Danny and Dan.

While the Observants also have the power to look into the future, they see time as a parade, events marching after one another in sequence. Clockwork, however, sees the parade from above, and all the twists and turns it may, or may not, take.

Dani Fenton/Phantom: Danny's **female**, slightly younger clone, an attempt by Vlad Plasmius to create a "perfect half-ghost son". Unlike the other clones seen in "Kindred Spirits" (her first appearance), she has a will of her own, and has a stable human form. She tends to refer to Danny as her "cousin", since she introduced herself to him as his third cousin once removed.

She first appears in "Kindred Spirits", and is manipulated by Vlad into kidnapping Danny for the sample he needs to complete the cloning project, thinking he actually cares for her.

When she realizes that she is nothing but a pawn to him, she frees Danny, who then protects her from Vlad. After that, she helps him get out of trouble with his parents, and flies off.

She returns in "D-Stabilized" to seek Danny's help, as she is becoming increasingly unstable, keeping herself together due to her willpower. Because Dani has been around for far less than her physical age, Valerie, who herself was manipulated by Vlad into thinking that Dani is evil, manages to capture her, and uses her to lure Danny out.

Luckily, Danny was able to convince Valerie to save help him save her, since the ghost hunter had seen her transform, and knew she was half-human.

After that, Danny rescued her from Vlad, who was trying to melt her down, and used something his dad made to stabilize her. She then promptly proceeded to kick a duplicate's of Vlad's butt!

After she flew off, she and Val apparently friends, she wasn't seen again until the end of PP, where she helped Danny turn the Earth intangible.

Being a clone of Danny, they have similar personalities and interests (like the space program and the band "Dumpty Humpty"), and she shares some of his powers (based off the fact that she has a ghost sense, she has ice powers).

She also has a similar appearance to Danny, with the same eye, hair and skin colors for both forms (though due to her younger physical age, she's shorter than he is).

In human form she wears a red beanie cap over her longer hair, which she keeps in a ponytail, with a blue hoodie, red shorts, and blue and white shoes.

In ghost mode, her beanie is gone, and she wears a jumpsuit like Danny's

(Note: she is classified as a ghost here b/c she is a halfa).

Freakshow's (Former) Minions: This was a group of ghosts Freakshow had been using his crystal ball staff to control, apparently for years, until Danny chose Sam over the staff, causing it to break, freeing them. They then helped Danny trap the ringmaster under a pile of stuff he had made them steal for him, then took off before the cops showed at the end of "Control Freaks".

There were three of them (all with green skin and black hair), a dwarf with light blue eyes and a black goatee in a black speedo gloves and choker, a strongman with powerful muscles, light green eyes, a mohawk and long sideburns, spiked black bracelets, a choker, belt and a bright spectral tail, and a gymnast (?) with blue-green eyes (the right eye surrounded by a black mark) and long hair, wearing a tight red outfit with black leggings and a black choker and neckband with the ability to drastically stretch and contort her form (from simply making her hands claw-like to using her body to fling Danny like a rubber band to disguising herself as a human).

Frostbite and the Far Frozen: Frostbite is the leader of the yeti-like (they have white fur, icy horns, and, at least for Frostbite, purple eyes with yellow sclera) ghosts called the Far Frozen, living on an icy landmass of the Ghost Zone of the same name, who first appeared in "Infinite Realms". Frostbite, like all his people, is gifted with cryokinetic abilities, giving them the power to generate intense cold and generate/manipulate ice, and he trained Danny in the use of his ice powers in Urban Jungle (though they seem to lack Danny and Dani's ghost sense).

Frostbite is distinguishable from the other Far Frozen by his blue and gold cloak-like outfit, the shape of his icy

He and his people revere Danny for defeating Pariah Dark in "Reign Storm", and call him "Great One", or "Savior of the Ghost Zone", and he has a fondness for the teenage halfa.

He is also the guardian of the ghostly artifact known as the Infi-Map, which can lead its wielder through the infinite realms of the Ghost Zone, or even through time and space!

Pandora: The creator of Pandora's Box, who appeared in "Boxed up Fury".

Princess Dorathena: the ghost of a medieval princess (more commonly referred to as Dora for short).

Wulf: a ghost who looks like a werewolf in a green hoodie. He has the power to use his claws to rip open a between the Ghost Zone and Earth, tear through a ghost shield, or separate a ghost from a person they are overshadowing. He was imprisoned at Walker's jail for this power, but Walker let him out in his first appearance in "Public Enemies" to help him get to Earth to get revenge on Danny, but Danny helped Wulf, leading to the ghost befriending Danny.

Neutral Ghosts

Amorpho: A ghostly shape shifter who travels around, impersonating people and committing pranks while disguised as them for attention. He learned his lesson about too much attention being a **bad** thing in "Forever Phantom", after an accident shorted out his powers (along with Danny's).

After their powers were restored

The Dairy King: The former owner of Vlad's Wisconsin manor, and predecessor to the cheesehead's title of Dairy King. He appeared in "Bitter Reunions", and freed Danny when he was trapped in Vlad's trap (providing solid proof to us that some DP ghosts **were** originally alive, and to Danny that there are good ghosts in addition to the evil ones, just like people).

He didn't help Danny fight Plasmius, however, saying kings send _others_ to fight _for_ them, but wished the halfa luck.

Klemper: an annoying ghost in pajamas, who just wants a friend. Like Danny, he has ice powers, allowing him to blow blasts of freezing air from his mouth and throw snowballs.

The Observants:

Sidney Poindexter: a former student of Casper High in the 50s. He was bullied by nearly everyone else in the school when alive, and as a ghost (who looks like he stepped out of a black-and-white photo), he has a grudge, leading to him attacking Danny when he mistakenly thought the halfa was a bully.

Danny's Ghostly Enemies

Bertrand: A shapeshifting blob of green goo with red eyes, and the assistant of Penelope Spectra.

Like her, Bertrand can feed off of human misery, and he also has the ability to shape-shift into a variety of forms, like a green wolf, a green ninja, a giant green wasp, and a grey-haired, short human form with green eyes.

The Box Ghost: one of Danny's most annoying enemies. He has the power of telekinetic control over boxes (and to a lesser extent, the objects in them), and is arrogant, boastful and obsessed with boxes.

He is not very scary, but believes he is, and is obsessed with proving it. In fact, after his first appearance in "One of a Kind", he becomes one of Danny's most common minor enemies, showing up all the time. In "Boxed Up Fury", he showed up over 7 consecutive times before he steals Pandora's Box to wreak havoc, before Pandora and Danny stop him.

As seen by the existence of Box Lunch in TUE, he apparently has feeling for the Lunch Lady. In the same episode, his future version had an eyepatch over his left eye (from his perspective, curtesy of Dan) and a double hook in place of his right hand. He also had the power to fire ghost rays and create ecto-energy boxes as an attack.

In the present day, besides his power over boxes, as seen in "Boxed Up Fury", not only is he durable, he has some skill with spectral manipulation, and even spun his head up off his shoulders and then spun it back down again.

Box Lunch: the daughter of the Box Ghost and the Lunch lady from an alternate future timeline, only seen in TUE. Clockwork brought her back in time to attack Danny to stop him from becoming Dan.

Dan: Danny's evil self from an alternate future timeline (who only appeared in TUE), who tried to kill the people Danny cared about most in an attempt to ensure that Danny would become him (and in the process, ravage _both_ realms for 10 years) so he would continue to exist. Danny managed to defeat him with a power Dan didn't get for 10 years (showing that Danny could be **more** powerful than him one day). He is also called Dark Danny, Dark Dan, Dark Phantom, etc. (the creators never gave him a specific name in the show).

Ember McLain: a ghostly rocker girl, whose speech, clothing and attitude indicate she was alive in the 80's.

According to one of the show's creators, before Ember became a ghost, she was an unpopular high school-aged girl who had large dreams of becoming a rock star. One day a boy asked her out to the movies. She waited all night for him to show up, saying, "He's just running late." When morning came and he didn't show up, Ember went home. She was so exhausted that she fell asleep and didn't wake up when her house mysteriously caught fire. She died in the flames, which was **possibly** the inspiration for her being named "Ember", as well as the meaning behind the song lyrics.

The Fright Knight: the ghostly personification of fear. His sword, the Soul Shredder, can send its victims to a realm where their worst fears are made real.

Johnny 13 & Shadow: a ghostly biker, who seems to have died in the fifties, and uses 13 in place of his last name b/c of his unlucky reputation. This reputation is because of his shadow, which is a semi-independent entity that can take a black, rippling, green-eyed form, which possesses the ability to cause bad luck.

Kitty: Johnny's girlfriend, who often gets mad when he sometimes flirts with other girls. She can send a man to another dimension by blowing a kiss, and if the man isn't brought back within 12 hours, they are apparently gone forever.

The Lunch Lady: the ghost of an old Casper High lunch lady, who has power over all lunch related items.

Lydia: Freakshow's only (apparently) willing ghostly helper (implying a connection, possibly romantic, maybe from when she was alive). She wears a red cloak that covers her body and shows only her red eyes. Beneath it, she wears a black corset and bikini bottom, with her hair styled into black spikes going from the front of her head to the back like a Mohawk.

Besides the basic ghost powers, she can bring the tattoos covering her green skin to life and control them, and managed to disguise herself as a human in "Control Freaks". She is never observed to speak, at best she only screams.

Nocturne: the ghostly personification of sleep and self proclaimed king of dreams.

He has a black body covered with stars that move across his form, spiky shoulders, grey skin on his face, red eyes with a scar over the right one, numerous tentacles instead of feet, and a pair of purple ram horns.

He can use dream energy to boost his powers and create Sleepwalkers, mindless green ghosts that do his bidding.

Pariah Dark: the former King of All Ghosts. He ruled over the Ghost Zone with an iron hand ages ago, with the Fright Knight as his right hand, and used the power of the Ring of Rage and the Crown of Fire to make himself nigh unstoppable, but was sealed away by a group of ancient and powerful ghosts who managed to separate the Crown and Ring, and sealed Pariah in the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep. Pariah would remain there until he was briefly released by Vlad (accidentally, the evil halfa was trying to get the Crown and Ring), but Danny used an invention of his parents to amplify his powers, and managed to stuff him into the Sarcophagus again.

Penelope Spectra: a ghostly therapist. While she can pose as human, her true form is similar to a shadow. She feeds of misery, using it like a beauty treatment. Her kind façade hides a cruel interior, and she has **no** qualms about sacrificing innocent people to fuel her vanity.

Prince Aragon: the former ruler of a realm of the GZ. Danny helped his sister overthrow him and end his 1600 year rule. He was a cruel and spoiled prince, who bossed his sister and his subjects around, and always got what he wanted. He can activate the Amulet of Aragon's power at will, and control himself while transformed.

Skulker: a ghost in a metal suit who calls himself "the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter". He hunts rare things, and as such has been hunting Danny for a while now (though Danny always foils him). His suit is large and intimidating (more info in the Technology Section), and serves to hide the fact that he is only as tall as a baseball or so. He is Ember's boyfriend.

Skulktech 9.9: an alternate timeline fusion of Skulker and Technus that appeared in TUE. To fight against Dan, they combined, with Technus taking on the role of the suit's operating system (his face and voice came out of a circular panel of the suit's chest). Skulker's hardware has also been heavily upgraded, with an energy spectral tail and energy surrounding his face.

Technus: the self-proclaimed ghost Master of Science and electrical technology. He has power over all kinds of technology, and a tendency to blurt out his plans.

Undergrowth: the ghostly personification of plant life, he is a sentient plant who has the power to control plants of various kinds.

He hates humanity for the damage done by them to the environment, and seeks to destroy them for it.

Vlad Masters/Plasmius: Danny's evil half-ghost archenemy. At the start of the series, he has had his powers for 20 years, and has used them to gain riches and power. He has tried multiple times throughout the series

Vortex: the ghostly personification of weather itself, who first appeared in "Torrent of Terror". Vortex is a large, green-skinned ghost with red eyes, lightning bolt shaped eyebrows, a spectral tail that looks like a tornado, and an armored black chestplate. He has the power to control the weather (like generating heat, cold/snow/ice, wind and lightning), and is capable of disrupting weather patterns over the **entire globe** simultaneously! He appears to be mentally unstable, and considers Earth a meaningless world, and has tormented it with his powers for millennia, wiping out entire cities and endangering countless lives.

His actions were **so** extreme, the Observant High Council had him captured and put on trial for his crimes against Earth (which is a far cry from observing but not acting), where he was freed by Vlad, who used the Spectral Barometer to get the weather ghost to manipulate the weather to his political advantage.

But he couldn't control Vortex, and the ghost escaped, the feedback destroying the Barometer. Vlad then went to Danny for help, since Vortex pummeled him alone, but panicked and fled.

In the ensuing battle between Danny and Vortex, Vortex managed to use his powers to blast Danny into a sporting goods store, and went off to cause trouble worldwide (like snow in Egypt, freezing Venice over, etc.), while Danny found that he had accidentally absorbed some Vortex's powers, causing the emotions he felt to alter the weather nearby.

Vlad was forced to stay behind and keep Danny calm while Sam and Tucker went after Vortex, catering to the young halfa's desires. Tucker managed to use Vortex's ego to trick him into returning, and Danny then used a device of Tucker's to allow him to use Vortex's own powers against him, eventually capturing him in a Fenton Thermos and returning him to the Observants (though he later escapes again).

**The episode titles in quotes are so you can see the examples for yourself. Also, READ IT ALL! If you don't you might miss important info.**

**EMERGENCY! ALL the Danny Phantom episodes are being deleted from Youtube! I am counting on you to post new ones. The more good quality DP episodes there are, the faster I will try to update!**

**********If you want me to keep updating my _Phantom in the Bund_ DP/Dance in the Vampire Bund Crossover story, the first story in a multi-crossover series spanning most of my DP crossovers, I need ************Dance in the Vampire Bund volumes 11 available ASAP! I will focus on my other stories less as well until I can get the manga so I can know more about the series (a big part of the reason I have waited so long for some of my other stories).**

**I know some of you are ticked off about me not having updated many of my stories. Basically, the idea is that Danny is traveling through dimensions, and that each story focuses on a different universe, Phantom in the Bund being first (though Danny Phantom in Hueco Mundo, Phantom Fairy Tale, and Phantom Spider are not part of part of this series).**


	15. 14: Humans in DP

******THE ****ULTIMATE GUIDE TO DANNY PHANTOM ****(May contain spoilers)****(READ IT ALL)**

**Humans in DP**

This is a list of human characters in Danny Phantom.

Danny's Friends/Family/Allies

Jack Fenton: Danny's father.

Jasmine (Jazz) Fenton: Danny's psychologist-in-training older sister.

John Fenton-Nightingale: Danny's paternal ancestor. He seems to share the Fenton trait of studying/hunting the supernatural, as he was a witch hunter during the Salem witch trials (in Salem).

Save for his style of clothing (which is still the same color), and his hairstyle, he and Jack are nearly physically identical!

He is only seen in "Infinite Realms", when a time traveling Vlad tricked him into thinking that Sam was a witch, and he used his Bloodblossoms to prevent Danny from rescuing her.

Maddie Fenton: Danny's mom.

Sam Manson: one of Danny's two best friends (they have been friends since **at least** the second grade), and eventual girlfriend (PP).

She is a goth with black hair ties back in a short ponytail with a green scrungee, purple eyes, pale skin, combat boots, purple leggings, purple lipstick, a black skirt with a green grid pattern, a black tank top with a purple oval on the center, two black bracelets and a thin black choker.

She, like her parents, is Jewish.

Sam's Grandmother: Sam's elderly grandmother, who lives with Sam and her parents and rides around on a motorized scooter.

She styles her hair in a similar manner to Sam's, and is supporting of Sam's goth lifestyle (in fact, based off the photo seen in "Control Freaks", Sam probably inherited her personality).

Tucker Foley: Danny's other friend, co-witness (along with Sam) to the portal incident, and Amity's techno-geek.

Valerie Grey: a ghost hunter who is given gear by Vlad to fight ghosts (so he can use her as a pawn), which is later upgraded by an enemy of Danny's, but slowly starts to accept that all ghosts aren't evil.

Neutral

The Comic Enthusiasts: a trio of comic book lovers who appeared in "Reality Trip". When they came into contact with the Gem of Fantasy, they were transformed **into** the villains they were dressed as, powers and all! There was an entity similar to the Thing (named Crystal Leviathan), with a body made of blue crystal/rock, a samurai in red armor and a flaming katana, and an anthropomorphic she-wolf warrior.

After Danny defeated them and recovered the gem, they were reverted to normal, with no apparent memories of what had happened while they were transformed.

Dash Baxter: the blond, blue eyed star of the Casper High football team, _The Ravens_. While he bullies Danny **Fenton**, he is a _big_ fan of Danny **Phantom**.

Kwan: a fellow jock and Dash's friend. He is a bit nicer than Dash.

Mr. Lancer: one of Danny's teachers and the vice-principle of Casper High. He is bald and overweight, and he uses book titles as exclamations.

Mr. and Mrs. Manson: Sam's parents, from whom she is as different from as day and night. They are cheery people, in polar contrast to their daughter, and are always trying to change her. They don't like Jack and Maddie very much.

Mrs. Tetslaff: the Casper High gym teacher.

Paulina Sanchez: one of the popular students at Casper High. She is widely considered by students to be **very** beautiful, with nearly flawless skin. She is Hispanic, as her name indicates. Despite her beauty, she is shallow and sometimes very rude to less popular kids. She doesn't like Danny Fenton that much (even if she **did** give him a pity date in "Parental Bonding"), but has a MASSIVE crush on his ghost mode.

Principal Ishyama: she is the principal of Casper High School.

Star: one of the popular students, she is often seen hanging out with Paulina and Valerie.

Danny's Human Enemies

Freakshow: An insane ringmaster with an obsession with ghosts. He has an unusual appearance, with grayish skin, red eyes, and a long nose (he claimed to have anemia in "Reality Trip"), and gothic clothing, like a black leather jacket nearly reaching his feet and , complete with red gems for earrings and (apparently), lipstick.

He first appears in "Control Freaks", when he used his crystal ball staff to take control of Danny, who, along with Freakshow's other minions, commited crimes for him, until they broke free and he was arrested.

He reappears in "Reality Trip", when the GIW tried to get his help working the Reality Gauntlet, which they had planned to use to destroy **ALL** ghosts **FOREVER**; he stole the gauntlet, and using the power source for it (hidden as one of his earrings), broke himself and Lydia out of the prison.

He then tried to get revenge on Danny, eventually resulting in the halfa's secret identity being exposed on live TV. When Danny and his friends

The GIW: The Guys in White, a government funded group of ghost hunters. They have no respect for ghosts, and would ruthlessly interrogate and experiment on any ghost they would capture, with no respect to it being a sentient being (in fact, they wish to destroy **all** ghosts, even though it would put them out of a job).

In fact, Danny once had to stop them from destroying the **entire** Ghost Zone, even though it would have destroyed the Earth as well (though the GIW didn't know that)!

While they are legally authorized to hunt ghosts, they are not very competent (especially at first), have little knowledge of the laws they are **supposed** to be enforcing, and often put innocent people in danger.

**The episode titles in quotes are so you can see the examples for yourself. Also, READ IT ALL! If you don't you might miss important info.**

**EMERGENCY! ALL the Danny Phantom episodes are being deleted from Youtube! I am counting on you to post new ones. The more good quality DP episodes there are, the faster I will try to update!**

**********If you want me to keep updating my _Phantom in the Bund_ DP/Dance in the Vampire Bund Crossover story, the first story in a multi-crossover series spanning most of my DP crossovers, I need ************Dance in the Vampire Bund volumes 11 available ASAP! I will focus on my other stories less as well until I can get the manga so I can know more about the series (a big part of the reason I have waited so long for some of my other stories).**

**I know some of you are ticked off about me not having updated many of my stories. Basically, the idea is that Danny is traveling through dimensions, and that each story focuses on a different universe, Phantom in the Bund being first (though Danny Phantom in Hueco Mundo, Phantom Fairy Tale, and Phantom Spider are not part of part of this series).**


	16. 15: Misconceptions

******THE ****ULTIMATE GUIDE TO DANNY PHANTOM ****(May contain spoilers)****(READ IT ALL)**

**Common DP Misconceptions**

(_This is a list of some of the things that are sometimes misinterpreted and misunderstood about the series_)

The Portal Incident: there is **NO** indication **AT ALL** in the series that **ANYONE** (besides Danny, Sam and Tucker), knew about the portal accident (with the later additions of Jazz and _apparently_ Dani and Vlad).

It would _not_ have been reported in the newspaper, and no one else would have known until after PP.

Ghostly Obsessions: the series does **NOT** give any real evidence to support the theory that DP ghosts have obsessions.

For instance, it is never discussed by the characters, and if it were true, than Cujo, the ghost dog that first appeared in "Shades of Grey", looking for his chew toy, should have vanished when he found it, but he is seen in "Reign Storm" and in a flashback in "Kindred Spirits" (that still seems to take place after his first appearance).

Cores: there is **NO** evidence in the series to suggest that Danny, or full ghosts for that matter, have cores.

Danny's Blood: as seen in "Fright Knight", while Danny can still blush like a normal person, his blood is glowing neon green in ghost mode.

Ectoplasm: this is the substance that composes ghosts and all objects that come from the Ghost Zone (originally) are composed of.

Ectoplasm is **NOT** bound by the laws of physics (and for ghosts, the laws of earthly nature/biology) that bind the substances of the dimension Earth resides in, obeying a different_, less restricting_, set of rules. **This** is why ghosts have powers, and it allows ectoplasm to be generated in defiance of the law of conservation of energy (explaining how Danny can be so powerful).

Ghosts: While some ghosts, like Box Lunch, have been ghosts their entire "lives", some ghosts, like Ember, were once alive, and others are personifications of forces, like Clockwork (see Ghosts, the Ghost Zone, and Ectoplasm for more detailed info).

Halfas: a sort of slang term used to describe half-ghosts (as Sidney Poindexter said, "half a boy, half a ghost, the halfa!").

Half-ghosts have ectoplasm fused to their human DNA (and nearly the entirety of their molecular structure), giving them all the powers of a ghostly being in the human plane of existence, and giving them a ghostly form (see the Halfas section for details).

The children of a halfa will **_ALSO_** be a halfa (**NOT** a quarter-ghost, etc.). Since ectoplasm regenerates (allowing it to spread to the rest of the DNA if necessary), even if only one of the parents was a halfa, the child will inherit their half-ghost nature.

Danny's Recovery Rate: Danny (partly due to his vast power level, and partly due to his incredible durability and enhanced healing/regeneration), (see Danny's Powers and Danny's Physiology for more info) recovers quickly from damage and lack of power, and it increases as time goes on (in "King Tuck", he was able to transform almost **immediately** after using the Ghostly Wail, and was able to continue fighting, where in TUE, using the Wail for too long would completely drain him).

Danny's Power Level: Danny has a **MASSIVE** amount of power by the end of PP, when he is able to use the Wail _without_ draining himself. Ghostly power growth is similar to muscle growth, the more it is used, the more powerful it becomes. Danny will likely be more powerful than Dan one day (due to the fact that he gained the Wail a **decade** earlier that Dan, likely because the fusion that gave Dan a **massive** immediate power boost made him weaker in the long run).

Danny's Outfit: Danny's Hazmat suit is _more_ than just a jumpsuit. It is a **part** of his ghost mode, even if he wears underwear beneath it. It will regenerate if damaged, and if he reverts to human, then transforms back to ghost, it will be there, fully restored. To change his outfit, he would have to shape-shift to some degree, as the suit is **the** **same** _every_ time he goes into ghost mode (see some of the other sections for more detailed info on his appearance).

Dan's Existence: in the **canon** timeline, Dan is no longer Danny's future, since the future is created by our choices (it **ISN'T** set in stone), and Danny _chose_ **NOT** to become him.

The only reason Dan still exists is because he was in the past and wearing a Time Medallion when Danny gained the Ghostly Wail 10 years before he did. This caused him to become a being that exists outside of time, so Dan now exists independently of the timeline, and can exist without Danny EVER becoming him.

In fact, Dan could **destroy** Danny and continue to exist unaffected (like he likely would have if he hadn't thought he needed Danny to exist, since he seems to **despise** his former self).

Manifestation: there is **NO** supporting evidence for the theory that ghosts end up on Earth _first_, _and then_ travel to the Ghost Zone afterwards. It is more logical for ghosts to manifest directly in the GZ, since they are made entirely of ectoplasm (and the Zone is where all ectoplasm originates from).

The Ghost Zone: there are many ideas about the Ghost Zone, that sometimes go beyond what is said and shown in the series (see Ghosts, the Ghost Zone, and Ectoplasm for more detailed info).

First off, in PP, a ghost Pteranadon is seen (along with the portal to the Jurassic period in "Infinite Realms"), implying that the Ghost Zone has been around **for millions of years** _at least_, if not as long as the **planet itself** (which is more likely). (It may even have existed **before** Earth).

Secondly, as is said in _MULTIPLE_ episodes ("Life Lessons", "Prisoners of Love", and "Infinite Realms"), the GZ goes on **FOREVER**!

Danny's Skin Color: as a human, Danny has pale skin, but in ghost mode, it's a tanner shade (as shown when Danny's human and ghost sides are shown next to each other in "Identity Crisis").

**The episode titles in quotes are so you can see the examples for yourself. Also, READ IT ALL! If you don't you might miss important info.**

**********EMERGENCY! ALL the Danny Phantom episodes are being deleted from Youtube! I am counting on you to post new ones. The more good quality DP episodes there are, the faster I will try to update!**

**********If you want me to keep updating my _Phantom in the Bund_ DP/Dance in the Vampire Bund Crossover story, the first story in a multi-crossover series spanning most of my DP crossovers, I need ************Dance in the Vampire Bund volumes 11 available ASAP! I will focus on my other stories less as well until I can get the manga so I can know more about the series (a big part of the reason I have waited so long for some of my other stories).**

**********************I know some of you are ticked off about me not having updated many of my stories. Basically, the idea is that Danny is traveling through dimensions, and that each story focuses on a different universe, Phantom in the Bund being first (though Danny Phantom in Hueco Mundo, Phantom Fairy Tale, and Phantom Spider are not part of part of this series).**


	17. 16: DP in Blackest Night 1

**Danny Phantom in Blackest Night (Bonus Story)**

**Post PP.**

** (Part 1)**

Weeks after saving the world from the Disasteroid, 16 year old half-ghost hero Danny Phantom was peacefully asleep in his bed, when a strange dream started.

He found himself in ghost mode, in a black void that stretched on to infinity. Then a bright light came out of nowhere, chasing away the darkness, forcing Danny to squint. Then, several seconds after that, the darkness returned, causing the light to fragment into the 7 base colors of light (red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo and violet), like shining a flashlight through a prism.

"Um, where am I? What's going on?" Danny asked, confused, drifting into a battle ready stance without really thinking about it. "If this is one of **your** dreams, Nocturne, I'm **so** not in the mood right now!"

_I am not Nocturne_, a powerful voice that appeared in his mind said. _I have called you here, young Phantom, because your reality is, at the moment, close to mine in dimensional terms._

"So, you're from a parallel universe?" Danny asked. _After all,_ he thought to himself, _if alternate timelines exist, why not parallel universes?_

_No, not exactly_, the mental voice responded, its mind seeming to be made of pure light and peace, _I am from an Earth that exists in a multiverse of 52 universes, and an opposing anti-matter universe. Your world,_ the being explained, _exists separately from my multiverse, and there is normally **no** connection between them. _

"So, what was with the lightshow earlier, and why did you bring me here?" Danny asked, confused.

_You just saw a representation of how my world began,_ the voice explained. _Long ago, the White Light of Creation pushed away the darkness at the beginning of time. For seven of your centuries, this light was all there was in my universe, but then the darkness struck back, shattering the original white light of creation into seven different colors, each corresponding to a different emotion, with the first entity to feel each emotion becoming an embodiment of it, that can be wielded by those wearing a Power Ring of the correct color: the red light of rage wielded by the Red Lanterns, the orange gleam of greed used by Larfleeze, the blinding yellow of fear that weakens will is controlled by the Sinestro Corps, the emerald energy of willpower wielded by the Green Lantern Corp, the blue glow of hope that strengthens will guides the Blue Lanterns, the indigo light of compassion is used by the Indigo Tribe, and the violet power of love wielded by the Star Sapphires. _

_Now, _the voice said, as Danny felt fear and worry rippling though its mind, not just for itself but for **all** life, _the darkness is attempting to strike back once more, to end the invasion of goodness, of light, by destroying the embodiment of the original white light. If it can achieve its goal,_ the being, who Danny was beginning to suspect the identity of, warned, **_all_**_ light and life in my world will be destroyed, and because my world and yours are so close, maybe in yours as well._

"I won't let that happen!" Danny shouted with a furious look in his eye. "Just tell me who to punch, **Mr. Embodiment of Life**."

_I see I was not wrong to choose you,_ the voice replied,_ for Necron, the embodiment of the darkness, has plucked several ghosts from your world, like I took you, and forced them to serve him. I chose **you** to aid me partly because you are half-human, and thus able to resist his method of control and use it against him, and how you have helped preserve life many times in your own world._

"Thanks," Danny said bashfully, rubbing his neck awkwardly at the praise. "So, what do I have to do to stop this guy? And what did you mean about **his method of control**?"

_Necron is using Black Power Rings, fueled by the power of death, to cause the dead of worlds across the universe to rise, _the voice replied with a deep feeling of revulsion as it prepared to explain. _The rings use the memories in the regenerated flesh to mimic the way the body acted while it was alive, to better generate an emotional response, so the rings prefer to choose heroes and villains. Then they rip out the hearts of their victims, absorbing the energy of the emotion they felt at that moment to raise the charge of the main battery. _

_Once the battery is fully charged, Necron will have the power to destroy me, _the voice explained. _But, if he tries to control you, the ring will be under **your** control. You will be able to fire black energy blasts, create black constructs out of the energy, and the ring will regenerate you, even if you are completely ripped apart, until it is destroyed or removed. You will also be able to **see** emotions the way the Black Lanterns do, which will help you locate them, along with the fact that they all have a symbol, a triangle with five rectangles coming out of one side, and use your powers to destroy their rings, and you will even be able to replicate the powers of the other Corps, since you still feel emotion. _

_The rings are they only thing keeping the **true** Black Lanterns animated,_the voicesaid, responding to Danny's unasked questions, and mentally giving him the properties of the different colors. _If they are destroyed, either by your ring abilities, your ecto-energy, or with a Green Lantern's power combined with the energy of another color of the spectrum, will sever the connections the rings have with the Black Power Battery, causing the Black Lantern to become vulnerable, though you will be unaffected._

"I got it, thanks," Danny said as he mentally ran over everything the voice had said. "Just point me to the bad guy!"

_Thank you Danny, _the voice replied with a sense of relief as a portal opened. _One more thing, Necron is only able to access the physical world because he has created a **tether** of sorts, in the form of a troubled man who calls himself "Black Hand". Unless you can **fix** this tether, cause his heart to beat once again, Necron will be able to resurrect himself from **ANY** Black Lantern if his physical form is destroyed once he fully enters our world. And my name is **The Entity**. Now go, and save both our worlds!_

"You don't have to tell **me** twice!" Danny said as he flew towards the portal. "See you soon!"

_I hope I will see you again as well,_ the Entity replied as the halfa flew through the portal. _And good luck. You'll need it._

**(End Part 1)**

******I know I'm evil, get with the program!**

******EMERGENCY! ALL the Danny Phantom episodes are being deleted from Youtube! I am counting on you to post new ones. The more good quality DP episodes there are, the faster I will try to update!**

******************If you want me to keep updating my _Phantom in the Bund_ DP/Dance in the Vampire Bund Crossover story, the first story in a multi-crossover series spanning most of my DP crossovers, I need ************Dance in the Vampire Bund volumes 11 available ASAP! I will focus on my other stories less as well until I can get the manga so I can know more about the series (a big part of the reason I have waited so long for some of my other stories).**


	18. 17: DP in Blackest Night 2

**Danny Phantom in Blackest Night (Bonus Story)**

**Post PP.**

** (Part 2)**

Danny, emerging from the white portal, found himself floating in the air over a stretch of woods. Looking behind him, he saw the portal quickly shrink to nothing and disappear behind him.

"Well, no turning back now," he said. He was about to try and find some of the "Black Lanterns" the Entity had mentioned when his ghost sense went off, and he heard a voice, familiar, but distorted, raspy, flat and lifeless.

"Dipstick?" Ember said as he turned around, reeling back at her appearance, for her aura was completely black, she had a black ring on her left hand, she had the symbol the entity had mentioned on her shirt, choker and belt and her sclera were completely black. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to stop Nekron!" Danny said firmly, ecto-energy charging around his fists, "and I **won't** let you stop me!"

"I won't **need** to," Ember said in that _horrible_ voice as she looked to the sky, giving Danny the impression that Ember wasn't speaking at all, but something else was speaking through her. "You will soon join me in servitude to my master."

Danny, following her gaze, saw a black speck streaking towards them, spiraling closer and closer, all the while making a 'flssh" sound over and over, like it was trying to say "flesh". Before Danny could react, the streak darted toward his right hand, allowing him to see that it was a Black Lantern power ring, and latched on!

"Aaahhh!" Danny screamed, as something seemed to expand from the ring into his hand, like **roots**, and he felt a pressure in his head, like an **invasive** version of The Entity's presence, trying to overwhelm his mind.

**_Danny Fenton/Phantom of Earth and the Ghost Zone, you will SERVE_**, he heard in a mechanical voice, as "**_The Blackest Night falls from the skies, the darkness grows as all light dies, we crave your hearts and your demise, by my Black Hand, the dead shall RISE!_**_" _repeated itself over and over.

But Danny was _not_ going to let **anyone** control him, so he _pushed_ with every scrap of willpower he possessed. If he hadn't been concentrating on repelling the mental attack, he would have noticed that the black energy coming from the ring had stopped at the edge of his glove, and his white ghostly aura was sparking with green ecto-energy, his power and the ring's at a stalemate.

"Get, out, of, my, **head**!" Danny shouted, and in a **massive** burst, his energy overcame the ring's power, causing the ring's symbol to glow green, and emit a _giant_ flash of green ecto-energy, forcing Ember to cover her eyes as she heard the mechanical voice say **_Connection Severed_**.

When the flash had vanished, Danny was still floating there, but he had changed. The symbol on the ring was still glowing green, the aura around his right hand was black, and an incomplete version of the Black Lantern symbol floated in energy form over each shoulder.

"What the blazes did you just **do** Phantom?" Ember droned in that **horrible** voice. "That wasn't what it was like when **I** joined the Corps."

"That's because I **haven't** joined the Corps," Danny said fiercely, his eyes blazing. "I still have my free will!"

As Ember reeled back in surprise, Danny charged up his ecto-energy, preparing to destroy Ember's ring…

**(End Part 2)**

**To Be Continued…**

**Happy 4th of July!**

**EMERGENCY! ALL the Danny Phantom episodes are being deleted from Youtube! I am counting on you to post new ones. The more good quality DP episodes there are, the faster I will try to update!**

**********If you want me to keep updating my _Phantom in the Bund_ DP/Dance in the Vampire Bund Crossover story, the first story in a multi-crossover series spanning most of my DP crossovers, I need ************Dance in the Vampire Bund volumes 11 available ASAP! I will focus on my other stories less as well until I can get the manga so I can know more about the series (a big part of the reason I have waited so long for some of my other stories).**

**I know some of you are ticked off about me not having updated many of my stories. Basically, the idea is that Danny is traveling through dimensions, and that each story focuses on a different universe, Phantom in the Bund being first (though Danny Phantom in Hueco Mundo, Phantom Fairy Tale, and Phantom Spider are not part of part of this series).**


End file.
